


The Lost Princess

by Sammysuewho



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lucifer, Endgame Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammysuewho/pseuds/Sammysuewho
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe finally admit their feelings for one another in a grand romantic gesture, but unexpected things begin happening to Chloe making a relationship seem almost impossible for the two. Will their love be able to stand the test of time? Set in an AU where Chloe is descendant from Posideon and also a light bringer herself? Hope you all like it!





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys Welcome to my story! I've had this idea in my head for a while! I hope you enjoy it! Samantha

Chapter One  
“So much paperwork.” Chloe complained staring at her desk. The Detective had spent the last week cleaning up the fiasco that was the Malcom case with a mountain of paperwork at her desk. The fbi was currently investigating the police headquarters because of the infiltration. Everyone was on edge.  
She didn’t take any time off despite the protests from Lucifer and Dan. Maybe they were right. Maybe she needed to take a few days off to process everything that had happened. Trixie was taking a few days off from school and staying with Maze, so why not her? “Detective you are practically falling asleep at your desk.” Lucifer noted as she jerked awake at his voice. “Let me take you home.” He offered.  
She sighed. “Okay.” She finally agreed. “Let me go tell the chief I’m going to take a few days off.” She said yawning. Lucifer nodded getting up to follow. Dan and Ella were talking quietly on the other side of the room when Chloe came back and walked over to them. They had been dating for a few weeks now and their relationship was very new.  
“I’m going to take a few days off, I’m exhausted.” Chloe said. Dan nodded. “I was wondering when you finally gave out.” He said looking at Lucifer. “Don’t worry Detective I will take good care of her.” He said moving closer to her and wrapping an arm around her. She leaned into him and smiled. Dan nodded. “I will be home with Trixie, unless you want to come get her your welcome to.” She said. He nodded and smiled. “ok thanks.” He replied.  
Lucifer and Chloe left the prescient a few minutes later. They drove to the apartment in silence. Chloe fell asleep in the passanger seat almost instantly. It was a lot that the two had been through in the last few months and Lucifer wanted to make their relationship official, but he wasn’t sure how to go about asking her. He thought about making her dinner, and that he would ask the little urchin and her at the same time if he could be an official part of their lives. She would like that he mused.  
When they got to the apartment complex he pulled in and woke Chloe. “Detective, were home.” He said. She stirred and took a breath. She slept so soundly it was almost as if she wasn’t breathing. “That was fast.” She said. He hummed. He walked around and opened the door for her like he always did. Always the gentlemen the Devil was and together they walked into the small apartment.  
Trixie and Maze were sitting on the couch playing a game of clue. “Lucifer!” Trixie screeched running up and hugging him. “Hello Little urchin.” He said hugging her back. The exchange was normal. “Are you going to stay with us tonight?” She asked. He nodded. “Yes I am.” He replied. Chloe looked at him and smiled.  
“I am going to make you all dinner because your mother is positively exhausted.” He said, and Maze looked at him with a funny expression. “Neat can you teach me how to cook? You are really good!” Trixie exclaimed. He smiled. “Only if you don’t get in the way. You can watch.” He conceded. “I don’t think we have much in the way of food. I have to go to the grocery store.” Chloe said from the couch. She had already curled up in a blanket and was nodding off. “I’m sure I can whip up something.” Lucifer waved her off looking in the fridge. He pulled out some spaghetti, and parmesan, arugula and veggies. About a half hour later, he had made spaghetti and a small arugula salad for the family to enjoy.  
Chloe hummed her approval. “You are a great cook.” She complimented. He smiled. “Well when you have an eternity to perfect things it becomes almost second nature.” He waved his hand. Maze nodded. “That was delicious Lucifer.” She said smiling. “Ok Trix time for a bath and bed.” Maze said to her little friend. “Lets let your mom get some rest.” She said. “Wait I wanted to say something.” Lucifer said. Everyone stoped and looked at him and waited. “ Detec…Chloe, I know we’ve been through a lot together the last few months and I’ve been waiting to find the right time and place to say what I’ve been wanting to say this whole time, and well now’s as good as a time as any , and I …well, I really enjoy spending time with you and I enjoy your offspring.” He said nodding to Trixie who beamed up at him. “I was wondering If you would like to go out with me, like as in boyfriend and girlfriend, I’d like to be in your lives more and was wondering if that was okay with you both?” He asked stuttering on the words.  
They felt foreign and uncomftorbal to him and he wasn’t sure if he was even doing it right. Chloe smiled up at him. “I’d love that. What do you say Trixie? “Chloe asked her daughter. “Yes! I love Lucifer!” She said smiling. “I Just want you to be happy mommy.” She added to her mother. Chloe got up and moved around the kitchen table to where Lucifer was standing nervously. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. “I would love to be your girlfriend Lucifer Morningstar.” She replied.  
He smiled and nodded. He was more nervous then he let on. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Chloe was everything he could have ever dreamed of in a partner and more. She was fiercely loyal to those around her, good and kind and loving. She would make a worthy wife someday. He found himself thinking of their future all that night as he helped clean up the kitchen. Maze walked around and patted him on the shoulder and whispered, “It’s about time.”  
He just laughed and went into the bedroom where Chloe was propped up on a pillow reading Romeo and Juliet. “Ahh the classics I see. One of my favorites. “ I’f I profaine with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this, my lips two brushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.” He said brushing a tender kiss a crossed Chloe’s lip.  
Chloe kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him. “Thanks for tonight. That was just what I needed; I didn’t realize how hungry I was.” She replied. He nodded in understanding. Tomorrow was Friday, that meant Lux would be busy. Lucifer would need to go back to work there. “Stay with me until I fall asleep?” She asked. He obliged sliding in next to her.  
She wrapped her arms around his torso and snuggled in close to him. “Thank you for helping me with everything. I don’t know what I would do without you, and thanks for including Trixie in asking me to be your girlfriend that was really sweet.” She whispered. “Of course, Detective. I’ve been meaning to find the right time to ask you but it just never came up. Something else always got in the way.” He said. She nodded. “Your always so warm, is that…part of…” She didn’t want to finish the sentence but he finished for her. “Nope, that’s just me love.” He replied.  
She nodded. “I’m okay with it you know.” She said. He looked down at her and she was looking back up at him with her beautiful sapphire eyes. “You being the devil. I know that’s only part of who you are.” He smiled. “You are amazing woman.” He replied kissing her. “Now go to sleep before I have to make you.” He ordered. She smiled and yawned, falling asleep a few minutes later. Lucifer snuck out of the room and found Maze reading a book in the living room.  
“Smooth moves tonight Romeo.” She drawled.  
He nodded. “Well at least it’s official, and we can move forward. I think I feel much safer knowing you are here to protect them when I can’t. I just have a bad feeling.” He said. Maze nodded. “I know what you mean. I’ve been on edge all week and I can’t figure out what it is.” “Well let’s keep an extra vigilant eye on those two.” He said. “I must return to the loft. I will be back in the morning. Goodnight Maze.” He said. “Night Lucifer” she replied.


	2. The man from the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets taken by a new foe, or is he a friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys thanks for reading! I wanted to clear up a few things before we continue on with the story- I am going on the greek mythology version of Hades and Lucifer, and Posideon, not being brothers, I will be bringing in Hera and other gods as we continue but i wanted to clarify this because it works for the story, and Chloe is a descendant of one of the other gods, so i just am putting her as a grandaughter, even though it would be a "great great great" etc. So just bare with me on those aspects! Enjoy chapter two!

Chapter Two- The Man from the Sea  
Nikolas waited for Posideon to show. He wasn't sure how his king would take to the news of his grandaughter falling for one of the most infamous god's in creation, Lucifer. Nikolas had protected Chloe since she was a baby, and was assigned to her by her grandfather, Posideon. The god of the sea watched over all of his grandchildren but Chloe was extra special. She posessed the gifts of the water, she had an extra special healing ability that would be unleashed on her 25th birthday which was comming up soon. Chloe was unaware of all of this as she had been shielded from it from most of her life but now that she has fallen for an immortal and brought into the world of her own accord, well Nikolas needed advise from Posideon himself. 

“My King, I have word.” Nikolas said from the gateway. He was out in the middle of the ocean, on a barge somewhere off the coast of California. 

The God Poseidon emerged in all his glory looking like a giant from depths of the sea. “News of My granddaughter?” He asked his deep resolate voice reverberating through the ocean. Amphitrite his beautiful wife, stood by his side quietly and watched the interaction. She was curious as to how her beautiful grandaughter fared these days as they looked incredibly similar. 

Sea creatures lifted their heads above water to get a glimpse of the sea god and goddess for they were few and far between. The watchman nodded. “Yes sire, it seems our princess has fallen for the God of the Underworld, Lucifer.” He said. Amphitrite smiled. "Of course she would fall for a god. She is of royal blood." She said to her husband who smiled down adoringly at her and patted her hand. "Hush wife." He said quietly before continuing himself.

" She was to remain human protected from our world she can’t fall in love with an immortal! Let alone a GOD!. She is in too much danger, her powers have yet to be unleashed. If anyone finds out she is not human, she will be in mortal danger!” He boomed.

“We have been watching her for the past few years, protecting her as best we can without being discovered, but it’s becoming increasingly difficult under the circumstances of her location and career sire, if she were actually on the ocean it would be much better to protect her.” Nikolas said. 

Nikolas was Posideon’s first officer in command. He was in charge of the protection of all of his children and had been given special instructions to watch over Chloe Decker for eternity.

Posideon had many children, but his granddaughter, Chloe, was special. She had special healing powers, that had yet to be unleashed. She was given to human parents to raise, and protect. If anyone found out of her special healing abilities, she would be wanted among all the realms for them, they just had yet to be unleashed. Once she turns 25 years old, they will be unleashed and she will need to return to the sea, or loose her powers and remain human. That was her destiny. Posideon had done everything in his power to protect and shield her up until Lucifer came into the picture, his presence awakened something within her and either, it would make her stronger or destroy her completely. 

Nikolas waited until his Lord had returned to the sea. Posideon rarely showed his face unless it was serious. He did have a reputation to uphold and appearances were few at best and his wife, was among the most beautiful in the universe, she was never seen. 

He was going to have to figure out how to get into contact with Chloe, her 25th birthday was later this week and he wasn’t sure how her powers would appear.

They only had a select few of her siblings that each had a special gift. Be it, mind reading, spell creating, control of the ocean or mind, there were different gifts that each child of the gods could poses. His sister, Hera and brother Zeus had many children. Each having special abilities. 

None in this recent century though. He wanted nothing more then to bring Chloe back to the sea safely and away from the humans. He found them irritable and dangerous creatures. He would do as his king bade however and follow the rules, but he needed to at least talk to her first. It was his duty to protect her and he would do as he saw fit. 

Back at the apartment, Chloe yawned waking. It was mid afternoon the next day. She had slept more soundly than she had in the last month. She looked at her cell phone, five missed texts from Dan, Trixie and Ella, and one from Lucifer. She opened his first. 

I went back to my place, have to get ready for work tonight, come join me, please darling? L~ 

Chloe smiled at the text. She sighed scratching and feeling oddly uncomftorbal in her own skin. She was used to feeling awkward though, but this was a new feeling, almost like a soreness one would feel if they were a teen going through puberty.  
She got up and made some bacon and eggs for breakfast, one of her favorite past times. It helped her to think through things and wake up.  
Maze was over with Linda so the apartment was quiet and peaceful.

After breakfast she took a shower and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt. Why did she feel like she was being watched? She gave a slow look around the apartment and usually her instincts were correct, but usually the person who was watching her was Maze. 

This was a new presence though, a different one. “Who are you? Show yourself!” She said to the air. 

There was a rustling of wind, then with a rush of air, a man appeared on her balcony making her jump back. She drew her gun that she always kept on her at all times. It was more a safety precaution. 

“Who are you?” She asked. She wasn’t as shocked as she should be considering she was in a relationship with a immortal, the god of the underworld aka hell now. 

“I am Nikolas, one of Posideon’s most trusted guardians, and I have come to take you to saftey for you are in danger, and also speak to you his great great granddaughter.” He stated. Chloe fought back the urge to laugh.  
“ I don’t know who you are or what you are, but you aren’t taking me anywhere.” She said fearing her gun wouldn’t work to keep her safe in this situation. He cocked his head. He was very handsome she noted, with tanned skin, muscles for days and Dark black hair. His eyes were altogether different, a shimmering bright blue like the sea. His skin tanned golden brown.

He wore an intricate tattoo on his arm and Chloe couldn’t help but feel as if she knew him from somewhere long ago.  
Maybe from one of Trixie’s story books perhaps? She thought as they stared at one another. “Listen, human, I have no time to explain to you what’s going to happen, but you are one of the few grandchildren of Posideon and have to come with me. It’s for your own safety.” He reasoned. 

“Look Nikolas, I just can’t leave my home and my family to go off with you on an adventure! It doesn’t work that way!” Chloe argued. 

She tried discreetly backing into her end table to reach her cell phone. If she could just get to it to call Lucifer he would come and help her.  
“ I understand human but you will soon be in grave danger and it is my job to protect what is royalty and you my dear are that, so you see you must come with me. I can make you but I do not wish to force you.” He replied. His voice was rich with timber in it and sounded like the sea. Chloe found herself compelled to at least hear him out.  
She reached her phone and grabbed it with one hand.

“What are you doing?” He spoke harshly looking to the cell phone. 

“Don’t worry, it’s just my phone, I’m just using it to contact one of my friends.” She said using her training to calm him. He shook his head. "I’m sorry I can not allow that…we must leave.” He was moving towards her now and she quickly sent a help message to Lucifer.

She was going to go with this guy weather she wanted to or not she feared.

“Okay okay…I’ll go with you. Just, don’t hurt me.” She pleaded. He calmed instantly. “I will not harm one of Posideon’s own.” He exclaimed proudly. “It has always been my job to protect and serve the royal family and I will do so until my dying breath, but It has been eon’s since I’ve been alive so I will not be dying any time soon.  
Chloe prayed Lucifer was by his phone. She was trying to distract this man. 

“ Come , princess we must leave.” He offered her his hand. She sighed. She wasn’t getting out of this one easily.  
She sent a silent prayer to god or whoever to protect her on this journey and Trixie.  
“Okay.” She said taking his hand.  
Together he grabbed her by the waste and blackness took over. 

Lucifer Help come now! The text read.


	3. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is taken and informed of what she is. Lucifer is distraught with worry but shares a sweet moment with Trixie at night. Dan and Ella are there to help find Chloe. Lucifer sends Maze on the task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 3 – Kidnapped 

Chloe awoke to a pounding headache. Where was she? She took a few deep breaths, assessed her surroundings and tensed. She heard water and immediately smelled the sea. That familiar salt and wind scent that made her feel at home.  
Sitting up slowly a wave of dizziness engulfed her and she braced herself. “Ah your awake Princess.” That voice spoke.  
He was standing at the doorway staring at her intently. “What happened to me? Where am I?” She asked confusion ringing in her voice.

“I apologize for the manner in getting here but I was unsure if you would take to flying well and I didn’t want to risk it. You will have a slight concussion but that should go away in a few days.” He said shrugging his shoulders non comitically. 

Chloe rubbed the back of her head where the knot was forming. “Did you knock me out?” She growled. He nodded. “I didn’t hit you if that’s what you’re asking, I merely used magic and it’s effects are well unknown as it’s not commonly used in the human world.” He said. “I am Nikolas, and you already know me, or should for I have been your protector for many years Chloe, but it’s time you knew the truth about your lineage.” He said. 

She just stared at him like he was crazy and listened. They were on an expensive yacht looking boat named The Olympus. It was beautifully decorated in oceanic décor. Gold adorned the railings and white carpets lined the flooring. It looked to be an extremely expensive boat. 

“Is this your boat?” She asked. He nodded. “Yes, it is my family’s boat, trivial things these, I much prefer to use orca’s for traveling. They are much better. These things are so flimsy but well…”He stopped himself looking at her sheepishly. 

“I’m human?” She asked. He nodded. She sighed frustrated. “Well get on with it. What do you have that’s so important you had to knock me out and kidnap me to tell me?”  
He winced briefly and then regained himself. “Again, I apologize for that. I’m just well, this is all new and I’m not sure…” He was babbling much like Ella does. “Get on with it!” She screeched. 

“I want to go home.” She added a little more quietly. He paused and looked at her. 

“You are a part of the royal blood line from the Sea God Posideon. You poses a very powerful healing ability that once unleashed, could cure anything but it will come at a cost. You must be protected at all times, for if other realms, find out about your special abilities, you will be hunted until your gifts are used for evil and not good. You are a princess, half immortal, half human. You’re great great…well not really great, but your father your true father, is the king of the sea himself, Posideon!” He exclaimed. He seemed exasperated as he was trying to find the right words to explain to her what she was.  
She just stared at him.

“I’m…a..princess? Like storybooks and true loves kiss, my mom’s a queen and my dad’s a king type princess?” She exclaimed sounding a bit hysterical even to her own ears. Her voice rose about three notches. “Yes.” Nikolas replied. “I’m your personal guardian. I have been your whole life.” He added. “Why haven’t I met you before then?” She asked eying him.  
“Because your father forbade me from contacting you. 

He said you needed protecting from our world because of your gifts, you are too valuable to him.” He said. She nodded in understanding even though she really didn’t understand. “Why contact me now?” She asked. “Because your powers will unveil themselves on your 25th birthday, which is..” he paused. 

“Saturday.” She supplied. Nodding he continued. “We do not know the extent in which they will reveal themselves, and your current. Relationship is an issue with the king.” He said the last part rather fast, afraid of what she was going to say. 

“Posideon, my father, has a problem with me dating. Lucifer?” She asked skeptical.  
He nodded. “Can I see him, Posideon?” She asked hesitantly. “I believe you can, eventually all you have to do is call to him out in the sea.” He replied. He wondered too if she would be able to contact him. It had never been tried before. Something that was new to everyone. She wasn’t sure she was ready for that though. “Can I go home now? This is a lot to take in.” She asked. Nikolas sighed. “I am not so sure that’s a good idea. Your father does not want you to be around Lucifer, and he thinks its best I keep you safe no matter the means necessary.” He replied.  
She sighed. This was going to take longer than she thought.  
*meanwhile back at the apartment*  
Lucifer paced back and forth creating a pattern in the carpet. 

Dan, and the rest of the police force were currently swarming the apartment looking for any possible leads.  
“She’s been gone for eight hours!” Lucifer shouted at no one in particular. Night was settling fast around them, the cops had come and taken statements, filed a missing person’s report and were busy finishing up sweeping the tiny apartment. 

Dan sighed frustrated as well. “Tell me again what happened up to her disappearance.” He asked. Ella was there as well listening carefully.  
“I told you, all she did was send me a text that said HELP Come quickly. I did and she was gone.” He growled. He feared she was in danger because she never sent texts like that. He sighed running a hand through is beautiful dark curls. “Lucifer, do you know of anyone who would want to harm the detective?” One of the agents asked him. 

He shook his head. “No. She put away many but they all deserved it.” He said. They were all useless every last one of them. He thought he pulled out his phone and called the one bounty hunter he knew would always be there for him. “Maze, Chloe’s gone missing.” He said into the phone.  
“I’ll be right there.” She replied hanging up.

Maze left in a fury grabbing her knives and go bag. She loved being a bounty hunter. It gave her purpose and the fact that Lucifer was calling meant it was serious. He was worried.  
She arrived at the apartment about 30 minutes later. 

The detectives were just finishing up their investigation. They put out a missing person’s notification in the news, and all over the state. They would find her. There was nothing else they could do at the moment but wait, which made Lucifer furious. Trixie stayed close to his side at the apartment comforting him in an odd sort of way. “It’s going to be okay Lucifer, Mommy’s strong.” She cooed patting his leg. He looked down at the child who was now 10 or so. 

He had come to feel very affectionate towards the little imp over the years and he patted her hand.  
“Shouldn’t I be the one comforting you?” He asked. She smiled. “Yes, but I felt like you needed it too. “She replied simply. Her eyes showed a soul too old for her young self. He nodded. “Perhaps you are right. Are you hungry?” He asked. 

Dan was talking to one of the officers who remained behind before walking back over.  
“Well they have done everything they can for now. I am going to stay here incase she returns. I think Trixie wants to stay here too.” He said. Lucifer nodded. “I’m hungry daddy.” She said confirming Lucifer’s question. “ I can cook us up something.” Lucifer supplied immediately getting up. Dan didn’t question him. They had formed a sort of understanding with one another since he and Chloe had formed a relationship. He simply nodded and sat on the couch looking at his phone. Ella came back inside too she was going to stay and hang out.

“I sent Maze out to go look for Chloe. I am sure she will find her.” Lucifer said from the kitchen. Ella nodded. “That woman is crazy good. 

I don’t know how she does it. It’s like she has the nose of a blood hound.” She said wrapping her legs around Dan’s and joining him on the couch.  
Lucifer smiled. “That she does.” He agreed. 

“She has a special knack for tracking, always has had it.” He said. Trixie got out one of her books, The Princess and the Frog.  
Lucifer cooked up a stir fry type meal with some jasmine rice and chicken in under a half hour. Everyone was hungry. The apartment smelled great. “That was great Lucifer thanks! What other talents are you hiding from us?” Ella asked finishing up and setting her plate in the dishwasher. 

He smiled. “I have many talents most of them require a bed however.” He smirked. Dan huffed. “Lucifer, little ears!” He chided.  
Lucifer rolled his eyes. “She will learn eventually!” He exclaimed. 

“Not on my watch!” Dan growled back.

“Dad I already know about sex.” Trixie said. Everyone looked at Dan to see what his reaction would be. Ella placed a comforting hand on his arm. “I learned at a young age too its okay.” Ella said.  
“What where did you learn from?!” He asked. Trixie just shrugged. “School and stuff.” She said.  
“Well we are not talking about that right now though I will be having a talk with your teachers!” He exclaimed. Lucifer just rolled his eyes.  
He sighed. He wondered if Chloe was okay. Was she hurt? Where was she?  
He hoped Maze found her soon, and a part of him knew she was already almost there.


	4. A Lost Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finally returns after being gone, Lucifer discover's her true identity, what will become of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! Thanks so much for reading my story! In this chapter, I dive into Chloe trying to process what she is going through a little bit. I really like the idea of Protective Lucifer, and want to divulge more into that world.

Chapter 4

It had been a full week before Maze Found Chloe out on the boat in the middle of nowhere. 

She was freezing cold, and disoriented, almost like she forgot who she was and what was going on. She kept going on about Gods and everything being real. Everything that she had ever thought of as a kid learned about in school, was all real. Posideon and Zeus being her relatives, that was what really screwed up Maze. The freaky part was there was no one else on the boat. It was just lofting out in the middle of the sea; she could have easily died. 

Everyone was relieved when Maze brought her back. Chloe clung to Lucifer like he was her last breath. Even making him eye her warily. She had a blanket wrapped around her and sat on the couch as she recounted her events to the officer. “I’m really sorry, I. Don’t remember much. One minute I was here in my living room, the next I was knocked out and woke up on a boat in the middle of the ocean with no one on it. If Maze hadn’t found me, I’d probably be dead.” She said. 

*flashback*

Chloe was disoriented, She didn't know what was happening to her. Everything hurt. She distinctly heard Nikolas's voice in the distance. "Your powers are returning Princess, just breath through it." He said as she felt a wave of energy surge through her and a beam of light burst out of her.   
"What's going to happen to me?" She asked fear in her voice. She wanted her family back, Lucifer. It had only been two days but it seemed like an eternity since her world changed forever.   
The next day....  
Chloe was standing on the deck of the Oceanic looking into the face of her grand father, her …real grand father, Posideon, the Sea God. He smiled down at her warmly and she felt a twinge of something deep within her gut like she knew him. “Chloe you look just like your mother, beautiful as ever.” He praised a large hand reaching out to stroke her tiny cheek. “What am I doing here?” She asked him. “I am bringing you out to sea because you are about to become of age in our world and that means your powers will appear, and we are not sure how they will affect you In the human world. I wanted to explain to you where you come from and warn you about Lucifer. He is dangerous. I have known him for many worlds, and with him always comes chaos and destruction. I fear for your safety daughter.” He said. 

*end flashback*

“Chloe? Are you okay?” Officer McKinnon asked quirking an eyebrow at her. She shook her head. “Sorry I think I need some rest.” She said quietly. 

Lucifer wrapped a comforting arm around her and gave Dan a worried glance. 

“Alright, we can resume questioning another day. I am glad your okay Detective.” Officer McKinnon smiled gently at her and patted her shoulder. “I’ll show you out.” Dan offered. Trixie was on the other side of Chloe hugging her side. “ I missed you Mommy. Are you sure your okay?” She asked. Chloe nodded. “I’m okay Monkey. Not a scratch on me.” She smiled.   
“Can Lucifer stay with us?” Trixie asked. “Sure baby.” Chloe replied yawning. 

It was almost midnight. On Saturday. “Let’s let your mother get some rest.” Dan said going to pull Trixie off Chloe but she resisted wrapping her arms tightly around her waist. “Sweetie, your mom’s been through something terrible, we need to let her get some rest.” He said. Her lip started quivering and she looked to Lucifer with those big brown eyes that made him melt inside. “It’s alright Daniel I will look out for Trixie. She can stay with us tonight. After all she hasn’t seen her mum in a week.” He said. Dan looked at him warily. “Okay, but call me immediately if anything comes up.” He said getting up to leave. 

“I’m glad you’re okay Chloe, you had us all worried this time.” He said quietly. She smiled back at him. The house was quiet once again. Maze told Trixie to take a bath and get ready for bed and she waited in her bedroom to read her a story giving Lucifer and Chloe some much needed privacy. 

Lucifer picked Chloe up bridal style much to her displeasure and took her into her bedroom laying her gently on the bed. He got a glass of water and her pajamas ready for her also. She yawned. “I’m exhausted.” Chloe said. She kept shooting nervous glances to the window as if someone was watching her which Lucifer noticed right away. His predatory gaze never leaving hers. “ What is it?” He asked her. “Nothing. I just have a lot to tell you and I Don’t even know if its real, my brain can’t process all of this.” She said feeling immediately distressed. 

He wrapped a comforting arm around her immediately and shushed her. “Don’t worry love, we will have plenty of time to talk about this tomorrow. Right now, you just rest.” He cooed. 

Chloe wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his shoulder smelling him. “I thought I would never see you again.” She whispered quietly. “Well Darling that’s impossible because I will never leave you.” He said gently. She signed relaxing a little. Trixie knocked quietly at Chloe’s door. “Mommy I came to say goodnight.” She whispered quietly. “Come here Monkey and let me hug you.” Lucifer moved out of the way so the two could have a private moment. He then walked over to Maze.   
“We need to talk.” He said. Maze was waiting quietly in the living room on the couch before she stood and nodded. 

She nodded. “I know. It is bad.” She replied. 

 

He nodded dread pooling in the pit of his stomach.  
“She looks different.” He added quietly. 

Maze nodded. “She smells different too. Smells like the sea. I saw the name of the boat she was on. It was the Oceanic, and I know one person that belongs to but not many people in the human world do, its Posideon’s personal boat she was found on. There was no one with her. She was unconscious on the deck of the ship.” Maze whispered. 

Lucifer growled. “What the fuck does Posideon want with my woman?” He asked. 

Maze quirked an eyebrow at him. “Your women? What are you a cave man?” She joked. Lucifer’s eyes flashed red. “This is no time for Jokes Mazekene. 

“Chloe is in mortal danger and we have to save her.” He said. “I haven’t spoken to the Bastard in Centuries, and I doubt he wants to see me, so how are we going to figure this out?” Lucifer asked. 

“We will figure it out tomorrow. For now, let’s let Chloe and you get some rest and I hate to admit it but I’m a little tired too.” She said.   
Lucifer bid Maze goodnight. She was staying in the third bedroom of the apartment. Lucifer walked back into Chole’s room and saw she was already fast asleep. He laid gently down next to her careful not to wake her up. She rolled over and curled into him. He had a bad feeling in his stomach and usually those feelings were gut instincts. He didn’t like it. Not one bit. He glanced to her balcony where he thought he saw a shadow move and he knew shadows. Quietly he got up and glided over to the door. 

Quietly moving it open he slipped out onto the balcony where he saw a man standing there.   
“Shit. “Who the fuck are you?” He asked.   
The Man was dressed like something out of the movie Troy. In Greek Armor he was tall, well-muscled and had glowing eyes. GLOWING. “Who the fuck are you and what are you doing outside my girlfriend’s window in the middle of the night?” Lucifer growled at the stranger. The man stepped back his breathing irregular. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you Lucifer. I mean you and Chloe no harm.” He said his hand up in surrender. 

Lucifer lifted an eyebrow at the man. “How do you now me?” He asked.   
“I am Nikolas. One of Posideon’s personal guardians. I have come back for Chloe; I am to watch over her for the King.” He said. Lucifer studied him. “What does Posideon want with her?” He asked.   
“Chloe didn’t tell you?” Nikolas drawled. “Interesting.” He added. “Well then I must explain it, for you. Chloe is the long-lost daughter of the King of the Sea, she was placed here in the human world to be protected from our world, she is the daughter of the King.” He said. 

Lucifer stood there speechless for what seemed like an hour. His mind whirling. He wondered if this was where it would all make sense. Her irritatingly inate ability to resist him at all costs, her strength and his drawing to her. She was after all one of them. He waited before he spoke. “What powers does she have?” He asked. “I believe that is for her to tell you we don’t even fully know the extent of them yet, they were to arrive on her 25th birthday which was.” before he could finish Lucifer supplied his answer “Last weekend.” He said.

Nikolas nodded. “When they didn’t, I left her on the ship to go seek council from his Majesty as to how to proceed, he was very insistent she did not return here, but your demon found her before I could return. I must take her back she is in danger.” He pleaded.   
Lucifer sighed. “She’s not going anywhere and you will do well to remember I am a god as well and she is under my protection. You will leave us now. She is safe and no harm will come to her. Let her rest, remember she is a human and this has taken quite the tole on her mental abilities. She needs rest and food, and to be with her human family.” Lucifer said.   
Nikolas looked at him briefly. “The king does not wish for her to be with you. He feels like you are a danger to the Princess.” He stated. 

Lucifer bristled at this. “She is in no danger from me, I assure you. Now leave us and we will deal with this in the morning.” He commanded.   
Nikolas sighed. “Very well then, Lucifer, but be warned if anything happens to the Princess again I will be back to take her to the sea.” He said.   
Lucifer nodded his gut twisting uncomftorbally inside. What was he going to do about this? He asked himself. He watched Nikolas disappear into the night. Finally as dawn was beginning to break, he crawled into bed next to Chloe who was sound asleep. She didn’t even notice him which was good. She needed rest.


	5. Energy Surge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has an unexpected suprise happen to her at Lux.

Chapter 5  
The next morning, Maze watched Chloe like a hawk. She knew something was different about the detective. They all woke up at their usual time, early, Chloe woke around 7am, got the coffee ready and cleaned around the kitchen. Lucifer and Maze were still asleep. 

They didn’t sleep much but when they did, they slept in until about 10am. Trixie was awake and reading one of her Harry Potter books. 

Her Disappearance made headlines, the news channels blaring the disappearance of the famous detective that solved the Sinnerman murders.  
Everyone really was watching her; afraid she might explode at any moment. She tried resuming life back to normal, reading, making lunch for Trixie and Maze, that was their routine. This was different even she admitted to feeling different. Nikolas warned her about her powers returning, but she didn’t tell anyone about him. 

She though he was a figment of her imagination still, as was Posideon, and all the ocean fishes that watched her with fascination. 

She was a normal person, with a job, and a kid, not a princess from some fairytale. She sighed scrubbing dishes in the kitchen.  
They were mostly already squeaky clean but she was lost in thought.   
Later that afternoon Lucifer went to the grocery store with Trixie and grabbed some things for dinner. He was making his famous Lasagna and Garlic bread. Trixie was excited. Dan and Ella were coming over as well as Dr. Linda and Ammenadeal, and Charlie, their baby. Everyone was busy chatting around the dinner table while Chloe felt like she was going to combust.   
Every time she stepped static electricity shocked her, and her squeaky-clean demeanor started to unravel.

“Detective, your hair …” Lucifer said. Everyone turned to look at Chloe’s hair that was completely standing on end. She touched the kitchen chair and a pop exploded out of her, causing all the lights in the apartment to turn off. Breathing heavily, she cleared her throat. “Excuse me.” She said. Everyone stared at her as she walked out to the balcony staring at her hands. Everyone resumed chatting quietly. They didn’t want to disturb her anymore than they already have.

She stood outside her small balcony looking at her hands.   
“Find something fascinating love?” Lucifer asked walking up behind her, that was interesting.” He said. She jumped nervously. “No.” She said quickly deflecting. I was just thinking about going back to work. I miss it.” She lied. Her hands felt like they were on fire. She wanted to touch Lucifer but was afraid. 

“You know you aren’t cleared to go back yet. Why don’t you come with me to the club tonight? We can have a actual birthday celebration since this last one was a bust.” He offered. She reached out and touched him on his chest lightly placing her hand in the center. 

“Detective…are you alright?” He asked concerned. 

She breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m fine…I just, my hands feel extra electric today…” She said. He nodded in understanding.   
“I think you just need something to distract you for a change. You’ve been cooped up here far too long.” He said jovily.   
She smiled. “That sounds fantastic. I will get a sitter for Trixie.” She said finally excited to have something to plan.

A distraction was just what she needed from the mundane events the last few days. She needed to focus on something else other than her current…changes.  
Lucifer nodded in understanding. He knew Chloe was a thinker, and to be told to rest and not do anything must be hard on her. He put his hand on the small of her back and lead her back into the living area where everyone was relaxing.   
“So, Chloe, do you feel older?” Maze asked. She shot her a look as if she knew something. 

“Nope, I don’t really. Nothing’s changed.” She lied. Maze nodded. “You know, demons can sense lies. We LOVE it. ” Maze said. Chloe looked at her and got up. “Excuse me. I need some air.” She said. Lucifer shot maze a death glare. “Leave her be.” He growled following her. She rolled her eyes in response to Lucifer’s comment.

Chloe stepped outside and took a few deep breaths. She couldn’t kid herself. Something was different.

“Lucifer…I don’t know something’s wrong with me.” She said her voice breaking just a little bit. He hated seeing her so vulnerable and different like this. This wasn’t the detective he knew. He sighed and pulled her in for a comforting hug.

“It’s going to be okay we will figure this out darling.” He said. She sighed moving closer to him she needed to be as close to him as possible. She lifted her head to kiss him and he kissed her back his arms encircling her small frame. They kissed for a few moments their breathing getting more erratic the longer they were tongue tied. “We should stop.” Lucifer finally said releasing her. She didn’t tell him that she felt like her body was tingling all over. She felt a surge of Electricity course through her. 

Sighing she agreed reluctantly and let him go. “Don’t leave me, whatever happens, I don’t think I could bare to leave you again.” She whispered her deepest fear. Lucifer looked down at her. “I could not leave you after I left the first time It nearly destroyed me and I couldn’t bare to hurt you again.” He replied honestly. He brushed a soft kiss on her forehead. “You and Trixie are everything to me now. I won’t let anything take you away from me.” He vowed, although he wasn’t sure if he was vowing that for her or for himself. 

She nodded. “Whatever is going on we will figure this out together, but is there anything you remember that you aren’t telling anyone, anything that could help us figure out what is going on with you detective? I know something is different too, I can sense it. “ He said cautiously. He didn’t want to scare her away so he treated carefully.   
She looked at him, he was always honest with her, and she wanted to always be the same way for him so she decided to tell him no matter how crazy it sounded. They went back inside and joined the rest of the little family. “What are we going to do? “She asked to no one in particular. 

They spent the rest of the evening getting ready for the club. One of Dr. Linda’s friends was able to come and babysit for Trixie tonight so Dan and Ella could come as well. The group was excited to be back together again and celebrate Chloe’s birthday. 

She decided to wear a thin red dress that went just above her knees. She wanted to look attractive for Lucifer tonight as she was his now and wanted to make him lust after her. She curled her blonde hair in waves that went down to her back. She also put on light makeup with a sheen shimmer that dusted her eyebrows with glitter.   
She looked angelic. 

Lucifer went back to his apartment to get ready and he wore his signature all black tuxedo, with red bottom Loui Vuitton shoes. 

“Wow Decker, you clean up nice! You look hot! Lucifer’s going to go Crazy.” Maze said coming out of her room. She wore a Deep purple dress that was skin tight with a low v neck. She also wore a black choker chain. Her hair was down and straightened tonight. 

Chloe blushed. “Thanks Maze. You look nice too.” She replied. 

Lucifer sent a car for the girls at 10pm. 

When they got to Lux the line was already around the block. This was the most popular club in LA and Chloe secretly loved that her man was the owner. People got a glimpse of her and Maze as they excited the car. Lucifer was there waiting. Chloe could hear whispers of the people who recognized her…” That’s Chloe Decker…the actress, how does she know Lucifer Morningstar…”   
“Wow she’s Georgous, what a bitch…” 

“Ladies.” Lucifer offered his arm to his girlfriend and the other to Maze. He was always the gentlemen. He leaned in “You look ravishing tonight love, and you smell even better.” He kissed her neck making her shiver.   
He then escorted them inside. 

The music was thumping loudly, the beat a sexy dull hip hop jam that had everyone swaying to the music. Something from the Weekend, Chloe thought. She liked the Weekend. His music was low and melodic and sexy.   
The group got the vip booth at the top of the club, the booth overlooked the dancers on the main floor and drinks were provided by Carly, one of Lucifer’s waitresses. She was another beautiful woman, with Long curly red hair and vivid green eyes. “Thank you darling!” He exclaimed as Carly winked at him walking away. She took care of the VIP tables personally most of the time.  
Chloe ordered a Martini on the rocks. Her usual Drink while Maze and Linda ordered shots.

Dan and Ella were busy making out already in the shadows.   
Chloe stuck close to Lucifer. One hand was always on his thigh. His arm snaked around her shoulders keeping her under his protection. “Care to dance my sweet?” He asked after 30 minutes of watching Dan and Ella make out. Chloe nodded needing to get out of there. 

They snaked their way down to the main dance floor. The beat was hot and sweaty, bodies were dancing and writing against eachother, it smelled of sweat and sex. Lucifer grabbed onto Chloe’s waist and together they began swaying to the sultry music. “You dance with no one but me, understood Detective?” He growled in her ear. She shivered at his closeness. “Ohh a bit jealous, are we?” She purred back. “Most definitely.” He replied moving closer to her hips. She grinded into him making him lean down to kiss her. They were lost in eachother’s moves not having a care in the world when suddenly shots ran out and a group of masked men swarmed the club.   
Screams lit up the club, the dj stopped playing the music. 

 

“LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR!” the male voice shouted. “YOUR FAVORS GOT MY WIFE KILLED! NOW ITS YOUR TURN TO PAY!” The man shouted. He was a black man in his late 40’s early 50’s with balding hair and a beard. Lucifer stood protectively Infront of Chloe, not afraid at all. 

“Sorry I don’t recognize you, who are you?” He asked. 

The man got even angrier his face turning a dark shade of red. 

“I’M THEODORE BAKERSFIELD, your deal, got my beautiful wife, AMY, killed.” He growled. He stepped forward aiming the 45 at Lucifer’s head.   
Chloe watched from behind her hand on Lucifer’s back. He stayed in front of her so she was out of view from the crazed man. Chloe knew Lucifer had made a lot of deals with people in the past, before his time with the precinct, maybe this was one of them. 

Dan watched from above his gun at the ready. Ella was quite next to him as was Maze who hovered protectively over Linda. 

The club had all but cleared out, it was just the group of them now with the crazed man. 

“I loved her and you took her away from me! You just waltzed into my life and thought you could make all my problems go away but you just created more of them! You are the problem and you must pay!” Theodore shouted. 

He moved closer, aiming at Lucifer and breathing heavily. Chloe felt the need rise up to protect him instantly. It was as though this feeling took over her. “Theodore no! We can talk about this! Don’t shoot him.” She used her detective skills to move around Lucifer and try to de stress the situation.

He shook his head, “How can you be with someone like this, I don’t understand women like you.” Theodore replied focusing his evil gaze on Chloe. Before he could respond she saw him pull the trigger. Instantly a wave of energy surged from her feet to her hands, she instinctively threw them into the air, a wall of crystal yellow energy surrounded her and Lucifer, Dan rushed down and arrested the man. Threw him on the ground before he could do any more harm. Once the danger had passed, the protection spell vanished and Chloe fell to the floor all energy expended from her body. Lucifer held her shocked at this new ability. 

“Chloe can you hear me, are you alright?” He asked. Everyone rushed down to see.   
She just nodded and closed her eyes. She was utterly exhausted.

“ Take me home.” She whispered to Lucifer who immediately lifted her in his arms and took her out of the club. “Don’t worry, Dan and I will hand this.” Ella said to Lucifer as he was leaving.


	6. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucier and Dan formulate a plan to help Chloe. Chloe discovers her powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I want to thank everyone who also took the time to leave Kudos as well! A few notes- I have nto set an age for Chloe, but it's non canon- not how old she is in the show. Niether is Trixie. This is kind of like the show but also an AU fic so just treat it like that :) Enjoy chapter 6! It's about to get interesting!

Chapter 6 – 

Lucifer swept Chloe into his arms. She was deathly still drained of all her energy. He quickly buckling her in. Shooting her a worried glance he focused on the task at hand. Getting her somewhere safe. He had to protect her. Nikos would come for certain if he knew what had just happened. 

. Her skin was pale, and she was curled into a tiny ball breathing slowly. 

The only other time he’d ever seen anyone throw up a protection spell like that was way back in the day, Megara, Herculeses’ girl, now wife, was completely human, she fell for the god, and while he and Herculeses had not gotten along all the time, Lucifer really meant the guy no ill will. He made her immortal when they married and they have been living the life of luxury and peace somewhere off the coast of Greece ever since.

She protected him when Luci threw a few centaur’s at him back in the day. That was one of the other favor’s he’d done that didn’t turn out quite how he was expecting.  
That was the only other time, in all of time that he had seen someone throw a spell like that. That was both exciting and terrifying because it meant one of two things, Chloe was telling the truth, that she’s actually got ancient blood running through her, and or, they are true love, because that spell usually only works on someone you truly love. His mind was on overdrive as he sped to the apartment. He worried about her. She was handling all of this as well as anyone he thought but something still was making him worry, she could break at any minute. She was fragile.   
He pulled into the driveway and she was already asleep. Not wanting to wake her he gathered her in his arms but she stirred quietly anyway. “Lucifer, I’m so tired.” She said quietly. “Hush now darling I know. Just rest. I have everything taken care of.” He said. ,

 

Getting used to the feeling of her there, it was almost as if she was made for him, he thought smiling. He had a key to the place and let himself in, got her settled in her room and went to the living room. He needed his brother.

Lifting his hands in prayer, like he always did, irritating as it was, he called out to him. “Brother, I need your council.” He prayed. 

There was always the sound of fluttering wings before Ammenediel appeared. “What happened Luci?” He asked his sardonic serious tone unsettling. “It appears brother that Chloe is one of us after all. Well not one of us exactly but she does have ancient blood in her veins. Seems she is related to Posideon. 

The insufferable sea god father was always going on about.” Lucifer said. 

Ammenediel looked at him. “No wonder you two had an instant connection. You two are destined for one another. I think the whole thing about father putting her in your path was partly true, but it wasn’t all his doing.” He added.

Lucifer nodded in understanding. “The question being brother, is now her powers are resurfacing and she doesn’t know how to use them or handle them how do we help her? Also, she has some imp named Niko after her as well.” He said. 

“She needs to go into hiding until we get this figured out. Where do you think is the once place no one will go looking for her?” Ammenedial asked.   
“Hell.” Lucifer said his eyes glowing red. 

“She would never go for that you know that brother.” Lucifer said.   
He nodded. “I realize that but, it’s the only place where she will be safe, and I’m even surprised that I’m saying that. I would suggest heaven but you won’t take her there. She could practice her powers in peace and not be bothered.” He added looking at him.

“We need to do something though because if not this dull guard Nikolas will come and take her from me and we can’t have that. We need to formulate a plan but I know she will be hard pressed to cooperate especially with the little girl.” Lucifer said. Ammenadeal thought for a few moments.  
“What if you went about it this way brother, tell her you want to show her your world, your home, and see where you come from so, she understands better where you’ve been the last few months. Since you left, I’m sure she’s wondered.” He said. “Let me talk to her. See if I can get her to come willingly. We can hide out in the Mansion above Hells’ gates, and figure out a way to protect her. If she is really half immortal, then she should be able to travel among realms without any issues. If she’s fully mortal then we could figure something else out.” Lucifer said running his hand through his ruffled curls.   
Ammenedial nodded and just like that they had somewhat of a plan to go off of. Lucifer wanted to get rid of this Nikolas as soon as possible, there was also the question of that man back at the club but he would think on that another day. He needed to focus on his girlfriend at the moment. 

 

Ammenedial left a few moments later, and then shortly after that Dan pulled back up. It was past 3am. “I sent everyone home. How is she?” He asked as Lucifer waited outside. “She’s exhausted. I…know you don’t believe in all this stuff Daniel but I really need you to work with me here.” Lucifer said trying to get him to believe. “I’m starting to believe after seeing what Chloe just pulled in the club there. Its kind of hard to explain that.” He said. He looked uncomftorbal, much like a kid who got in trouble.   
“I think Chloe’s in danger.” Lucifer said simply. 

Dan looked at him. “I agree.” He added. Lucifer looked shocked at the reveal. “ I think it’s best if I take her to my place for a few days, you know so we can lay low. Its been hell getting her to not go back to work and I need your help keeping her safe this time Daniel.” Lucifer said. He felt a certain comradery with the detective since he formed a relationship with his ex wife. They used to be mortal enemies but they have now since formed a sort of friendship. “I’ll do what I can, she is Trixie’s mother after all and I want to keep her safe. I can take Trixie for the time being until things get settled down and we figure out who is behind this.” Dan said offering. Lucifer nodded. “Of course, we will protect the child too.” He added.   
Dan nodded. 

“ I am going to go back in and check on Chloe.” Lucifer said ending the conversation. “Okay I will go get a bag packed for Trixie.” Dan said. Together the two formed the start of a plan that hopefully would get the ball rolling and figure this thing out. Chloe was resting in bed yet again. Lucifer walked in and smiled at her. “How are you feeling?” he asked. She shrugged. “ I feel like I got the wind knocked out of me to be honest. Ever since this morning I have been feeling extra electric and I would feel the pressure building but nothing would come out of it.” She said. She looked worried. “ I don’t know what is happening, but maybe this Nikolas guy is right.” She said. He shook his head.

“I think its something else darling, but I wanted to talk to you, what do you say to staying at my place for a few days? You would be safer, and Daniel has a greed to take Trixie until you are feeling completely well again.” He said. He hoped this would be the start. That she would agree to go with him and then he could convince her to go to hell with him.   
She looked at him and sighed. “I think that’s a good idea.” She said smiling warily. Lucifer nodded. 

“Good, we will go tomorrow then. Lets get some rest.” He said. He waited for Daniel to leave and then got ready for bed himself. He showered and slipped into Chloe’s comftorbal bed. It was different compared to his king sized bed. More homey and comftorbal. Her cotton down sheets were warm and made Lucifer sleepy where his were more for luxury than comfort. He thought to change that fact since she would be staying with him more and he wanted to make his place more comftorbal. 

He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into him. “Goodnight Lucifer.” She whispered kissing him on the lips softly before falling into a deep sleep. “Goodnight Chloe.” He replied. 

~ as always please read and review they fuel my soul! ~


	7. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer Proposes to Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! thanks so much for reviewing, I want to give a special thanks to -Ebony for reviewing alot, and leaving nice comments, and   
> XxLostInDarknessxX, as well! Thanks guys!

Chapter 7 – 

The club was in full swing. Laughter and the smell of smoke and sweat filled the air.   
The music boomed as couples frequented the dance floor. Lucifer was supposed to play tonight. 

Chloe loved just listening to him play the piano. She sat at the bar by Maze who served drinks.  
She had an appletini in one hand and her cell phone in the other. She missed Trixie.  
It had been almost a week since they left her apartment. Things were calmer, the news of the man who shot up the club was everywhere.   
Nikolas hadn’t been seen. Chloe was just waiting for him to re appear. He was like a ghost.  
Always around but never close enough for her to see him outright. Chloe watched Lucifer mingle with the guests of the club. She recognized some famous faces, the actress, Ariel Cartwright and her famous football boyfriend, Hunter Briggs. They frequented the club often. Lucifer waved her over and wanted to introduce her. “Darling, this is Ariel a good friend of mine from way back when.” Lucifer said. “Ariel, this is my girlfriend, Detective Chloe Decker.” He used her formal name making her flinch. People didn’t take too kindly to police especially in clubs.   
Ariel was beautiful her blonde curls almost perfect.

“Well well it’s so nice to meet you.” She gushed. “It’s amazing someone could tie this devil down.” She added looking at the pair. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders bringing her into his warmth. “Well you know, once you know you know?” He laughed. She nodded looking at her boyfriend. Hunter was handsome, Dark hair and dark eyes, with a muscular build. He played for the LA Rams. He smiled adoringly down at her.   
“That’s true. I snagged this one as soon as I met her.” He said. “So are you going to play tonight Lucifer, I love your voice. I am surprised you didn’t take up singing professionally.” She asked. He shrugged. “ I might sing a few tunes, I find singing professionally dull. I much rather deal with people on a daily basis. Plus I have enough on my plate keeping this one safe.” He said to Ariel. She nodded. “I would want the Devil in my corner that’s for damn sure.” She said. 

“Lucifer helped me start my career.” She added to Chloe and her boyfriend. He nodded. “Yep I knew a director working on The Promise, and she was the perfect person for the lead role.” He added. “Anyway, it’s time for me to play now. Please sit and enjoy.” He said as the music quieted as it always did at 2am.   
Chloe kissed him briefly and went back to the bar. She loved to listen to him. The flash back of them playing heart and soul filled her mind making her smile. The audience clapped upon his arrival, Maze dimed the lights for him as was their routine. His fingers were at home on the piano, the tune immediately coming to life, and he started singing. Blue Jean baby, LA lady…seamstress for the band…  
Chloe loved this song. It was one of her favorites.   
Elton John was the piano man of course Lucifer knew his music she smiled as she lost herself in his wonderful voice.   
“Tiny dancer in my hand..hold me closer tiny dancer, Count the headlights on the highway….”   
The audience erupted into applause as he continued playing for antoher 45 minutes. Chloe got up and left quietly heading back to the pent house. She was tired. She also had the sudden urge to test out her new found abilities.   
When she reached the pent house it was silent. She took a few deep breaths and focused on her abilities. She didn’t know what they were yet but she only knew about the protection spell so far. The familiar electric feeling began deep in her gut.

She focused on someone to protect. Lucifer. She loved him so much she couldn’t even imagine anything happening to him. She had to protect him because he was always the one protecting everyone else.   
She slowly moved her hands in a circular motion up her body. The shimmering white light appearing like a river in the air. 

She was powerful.   
She was a princess.   
She was also half immortal. 

Taking a deep breath she surged her hands forward trying to move the ball of light. It moved toward the couch before dissipating all together.   
“Praticing are we?” Maze asked from the doorway. “When you left I decided to see if you were okay. I wanted to also see what you could possibly be up to leaving Lucifer in the middle of his concert.” She drawled leaning against the doorway.

“ I thought I’d give him some privacy and see what kind of powers I have.” Chloe replied shrugging her shoulders. “You really shouldn’t. We don’t know about them yet. It could be dangerous. Mystical powers have a way of attracting problems.” She said.

Chloe nodded understanding where Maze was coming from. She was there to offer protection and she was a damn good ninja when needed, but she had to figure this out on her own. “I think you know that though.” She added. Chloe nodded. 

“I just need to figure out for myself what’s going on. I’m not weak.” She said. That was the last thing she wanted anyone thinking of her was that she was a weakling.   
“Of course you aren’t weak. However, If anything happens to you Lucifer will flip his lid and we don’t want that. So will everyone else. Think of Dan and Trixie. What would they do without you?” She asked. Chloe sighed knowing Maze was right. She had a family and a life to protect.   
“Okay but I want to figure out what it is I am. Can you help me do that? You’ve been immortal for a long long long time, and you probably know Posideon and if he’s a good guy or a bad guy.” She said.   
Maze nodded, “ I’ll help but you have to listen to me okay. When I say jump you say…” “Yes mam.” Chloe responds smiling.  
Maze turned around and left leaving Chloe to her thoughts. 

She decided to take a shower and get the smell of the club off her.   
When she entered the large extravagant bathroom, she turned on all three shower heads. The steam engulfed her immediately relaxing her.   
Eyes closed she scrubbed the dirt and grime and smell of smoke off her. She always took longer in the shower loving the feeling of water surrounding her. Maybe that wasn’t a coincidence.   
Large hands wrapped around her middle making her jump. “It’s me.” Lucifer murmured behind her. He was already naked and peppering her neck with kisses. She shivered turning around.”I never had a chance to give you your birthday present.” He said. “It’s in the bedroom.” “It’s not you is it?” She joked turning around and kissing him on the lips. “Well, of course it’s me darling, I’m the best gift there is.” He said arrogantly his smile mischevious.   
They washed eachother with lavish Bergmont Soap and bath gels, completely lathered in luxury. She smelled him all around her, surrounding her senses, making her complelty relaxed. They dried off as dawn was approaching through the windows the sunrise lighting the dark bedroom. Chloe yawned loudly and sat upon the bed. Lucifer reached into his safe on the far left wall and pulled out a black box.   
“Lucifer! You shouldn’t have.” Chloe exclaimed excitedly.   
He was in a black robe, as he got on one knee. “Chloe Decker, I have loved you from the minute I laid eyes on you. You are the light to my darkness, you know everything there is to know about me and I want to spend eternity being a better man for you, I already asked Trixie, and she said yes, so…will you do me the honor of being my wife? Officially?” He asked. His stomach was in butterflies. She gasped looking at the ring, a beautiful gold princess cut ring. It was simple yet elegant like Chloe.   
She smiled warmly. “YES! A million times yes! I love you so much!” She exclaimed hugging him tightly and kissing him with all the love she could muster. Lucifer pulled her in his arms kissing her until they both fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Fall to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer takes Chloe down to Hell to protect her.

Chapter 8  
The Ocean was calm today. Not stormy or cloudy. Crystal Clear, sparkling water on the surface. But underneath, the waves churned with the nervousness of it’s fierce God. Posideon and his wife waited anxiously to hear of news of their granddaughter, Princess Chloe.

Posideon was not one to be messed with. He’s an ancient. Been around for Centuries! Mere mortals were no match for his ruthlessness when it comes to the sea. He could create title waves, and destroy ships, make seas as calm as ever or create the fiercest hurricanes on record all with the flick of his thumb. 

He swam off the coast of California waiting for an update from Nikolas about his granddaughter. He was worried. She was not as receptive to him as he would hope. He expected all to obey his word. It was law. 

His wife swam dutifully next to him calming his fraying nerves. “Do not worry, Posideon, she was raised in a mortal world, do you expect her to just believe everything you tell her? “Amphitrite said. He nodded his agreement. “It is not Chloe I worry about. It is what Lucifer has planned for me that I worry about. We all know how cunning and deceptive he can be. Once he has his sites set on something there is no going back.” He said. 

The goddess nodded her agreement. “Give them a chance, husband. You remember my cousin, Hestia, she fell for that oaf, Dionysus and look how they ended up. He was that insufferable god of wine and alcohol, and she somehow managed to love him and they are currently living off Mount Olympus.” She reasoned. He sighed bringing her hand up to his lips. “Why do you always find a way to best me woman?” He asked brushing a featherlight kiss on her tiny hand. “Because I am your equal or have you so readily forgotten?” She replied moving into his touch. He nodded. “Nikolas!” He shouted to the sea. Fish scurried out of his way quickly.

“Yes, My Lord.” He replied instantly appearing beneath the surface. Being immortal meant he could communicate easily on the surface of the ocean and underneath. “What news do you have of Princess Chloe?” He asked. Nikolas shifted uncomftorbal. “I am afraid she is now engaged to Lucifer. They are to be married in the winter.” He said looking down. “Whattt?!! Posideon boomed. “That is unacceptable! You must bring her to me at once and we will get this settled!” He boomed. The skies immediately darkened with his black mood.   
“Sire, I understand your concern but we have to treat this with the upmost care. We do not want to damager her mind. She is a human in her mind and not an immortal if we push the issue it could damage her and once the mind is damaged it’s not so easily fixed.” He cautioned. Posideon calmed. He understood this all too well. “Fine, just get her back on the Olympus, and away from Lucifer as soon as possible!” He said. 

Nikolas nodded disappearing. 

Meanwhile, back at the Penthouse, Chloe and Lucifer were holding an engagement party with their friends and family. It was a closed off party. Chloe held a glass of white wine in her hand and was wearing a pair of Jeans and a white tee shirt. Lucifer of course was in a dark blue Prada suit. He looked handsome; his hair slicked back a slight stubble appearing on his face from not shaving for two days.   
Trixie was in a purple dress, her dolls and glitter spread out on the living room floor. 

“Well man I am happy for you guys. It’s about time you finally popped the question.” Dan said to clapping lucifer on the back. “Thank you Daniel I appreciate your blessing. We want you to be a part of our lives.” He said honestly. Dan nodded his arm around Ella. The two had become extremely close. They were just as inseparable as Chloe and Lucifer were. “Speaking of in our lives, how are you feeling Chloe?” Dan asked his ex-wife. They shared a special bond, that no one else had, which made Lucifer insufferably jealous most of the time but he held his emotions at bay. 

“I’m feeling better, thanks Dan.” She said honestly. 

“Now that things are finally starting to calm down, I feel like I can focus on things…” She said. She didn’t want to give away too much because she didn’t know the extent of her power. She just knew she could protect those she loved. 

She knew she was half immortal, that was true. She was still just wrapping her head around what they were going to do next. She couldn’t leave her family, that was here in LA, and that included Dan, Ella, Linda and Maze. If you would have asked her five years ago that her family would expand the way it did, she would have laughed in your face. She also knew she needed to protect her family from what was coming. She had an idea of what to do but decided it would be better if she spoke to Lucifer in private after the party.   
She didn’t want to ruin the party. 

They decided to get married in the winter. Lucifer loved the cool rainy days as opposed to the hot summer days. He said they reminded him too much of Hell.   
Soon after Midnight the party disbanded, leaving Lucifer and Chloe and Maze alone in the living room enjoying eachother’s company. Soon there was a whoosh of wings, and Nikolas appeared in the doorway. Chloe jumped behind Lucifer, who stood protectively in front of her and Maze stood Infront of both of them wielding her knives. 

“Who’s this ass hole?” She asked. 

“I’m Nikolas and I have come for Chloe. She is summoned to an audience with her grandfather.” He replied simply. “I am really getting sick and tired of being kidnapped against my will. “Chloe growled anger radiating from her. 

Lucifer looked to Maze who was ready for a fight. “Chloe’s not going anywhere with you, scum.” She said. Nikolas stepped forward. “I don’t want to fight anyone. I am just here for the Princess.” He said simply.

“The princess stays with us. End of story.” Lucifer responded the dark growl back in his voice. 

He launched himself at Maze, landing a punch to her jaw knocking her back into Lucifer. She snarled back at him flying her hands like weapons at the warrior. They entangled themselves in battle and Lucifer turned to rush Chloe into his bedroom. “Come! We must leave quickly!” he said urgency in his tone. “Where are we going to go to get away from him? He already knows im here!” She exclaimed. She grabbed his hand as he dragged her into his closet.

“What…” she began to ask but was stunned when he pushed on a knob behind his suits. 

A large brown door opened into a large red swirling mass. “Do you trust me?” He asked. She hesitantly nodded. Of course, she trusted him.   
He launched them into the swirling voide. Chloe closed her eyes and held her breath. This totally reminded her of the time she read Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire to Trixie and they grabbed hold of a portkey taking them to the Tri Wizard Tournament. She began to feel nautious as the magic swirled around them hurling them through some kind of portal. Landing with a hard thump on her but Chloe was afraid. She didn’t want to open her eyes and see where they ended up.

“Sweetheart, open your eyes.” Lucifer’s soothing voice spoke. She squinted then opened as her eyes adjusted to the surrounding area ahead of them. Dark dense and dreary were the first three words that came to mind. They were in Hell. Ash fell from an unknown fire. It was hot, uncomftorbally so. 

Chloe scrambled up and ran into Lucifer’s arms who wrapped themselves protectively around her. “We are safe don’t worry.” He soothed. He could sense her distress and was sad this was the way in which they came. “We’re …” Chloe began but she couldn’t form the words. “ Were…”   
“Yes, In hell.” He said.


	9. Visiting Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer flee to Hell to get away from Nikolas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for continuing to like this story and review it! I appreciate them so much! They give me life! Hugs! Moving forward!

Chapter 9 –  
The first thing Chloe noticed about hell was it was nothing like she imagined, which scared her.  
She looked for Lucifer who was standing infront of her holding his hand out to her. She half expected to see his monsterous form but when he was in his human form she relaxed visably.  
When she thought of hell, she thought of fire and lava lakes, bodies screaming in agony, black desolate sulfur smelling, heat.   
While it was uncomftorbal and hot, it wasn’t quite as firey as she pictured. Musty grey, scary maze like passage ways went for miles with shadows everywhere.

She immediately clung to Lucifer in fear. He wrapped his arm around her protectively shielding her in his coat. There was a different air about him down here. A regal air. He looked almost regal as well taking on a different form which made her nervous. 

“Do not worry Chloe, your safe with me.” He reassured her.

He didn’t want to be here. This was the last thing on earth he ever wanted her to see. She was supposed to belong in Heaven with his brothers and sisters where she belonged. She was too light for this place.

A part of her was angry with him for deceiving her like this. How were they supposed to be in a relationship if he wouldn’t be truthful with her at all times? What about her daughter? Dan? Her family. They were all back on Earth. Was she on Earth? She had so many questions.  
She immediately placed her hands over her ears and closed her eyes as they passed a door where a soul screamed relentlessly. It was being tortured she knew. Lucifer ushered her to a clearing, where she could clearly see his throne. 

High above that was a beautiful black castle.

That must be where he lived here in hell. 

While a part of her had always wanted to know where he lived and stayed for Eons at a time, she wasn’t sure she was all that ready for it now. He stoped and took a breath searching the passage ways for any wayward demons. Most of the shadows scurried away from him in fear. 

“Are you okay? We should keep going. We can't stay out here in the open for long, or the demonds will find us. My castle will protect us.” He said carefully. She nodded.

“I think I’m okay. She honestly wasn’t sure what she was feeling right now she just wanted to get back home and get out of there, even though a part of her knew this was a smart move to keep away from Posideon and Nikolas's constant tracking. She heard screams and agonzing wailes from some of the doors comming up and shuddered. She suddenly felt a deep sense of sadness for Lucifer having to deal with this for centuries. She was suddenly angry with God. Why would he do this, damn his most beloved son to an eternity of pain and lonliness. She snuggled closer to Lucifer who looked down at her with an unsure look on his face. She decided she had to be strong for him. For them. This was her man now and she wanted to also know what this part of his life was like, but she also couldn't kid herself. Her human half was still processing everything. 

Truth be told she was utterly terrifyed. Her stomach was tied in knots, like a snake ready to strike out at an enemy. She felt like she was going to both scream and throw up at the same time.  
“Hey, hush its okay sweetheart. You’re safe with me.” Lucifer said sensing her fear. She looked up at him tears in her eyes. “I'm okay...why did you come here?” She asked. “It was the only way to keep you safe, follow me.” He said.   
Chloe opened her eyes to follow him, dark narrow hallways and passage ways wove around like a big maze. Ash fell coating her in it making her itch.

Doors lined the walls, chains blocking entry and exit. She closed her eyes and he guided her up the long stairway to the sprawling castle, it was black and intimidating looking. 

He waved his hand and the door opened, a bright almost fluorescent light emanating from the place. She finally opened her eyes when inside surprisingly it smelt like her apartment. 

Homey and fresh. A reprieve from the sulfer and rotten egg smell. “This is your home?” She asked looking around. It was surprisingly modern. 

Outside it was completely black and dark looking, uninviting. Inside however was sprawling cherry wood floors, a grand kitchen, with granite white counter tops, and high cupboards. A living room with a grand piano in the center much like his flat. He nodded watching her. She looked like a deer about ready to flee at any second. He sighed knowing she was afraid. He wanted to explain.   
“Chloe, I had no choice.” He began as he made sure their house was secure. “It had to be this way. Nikolas was tracking you and he would have taken you from me. You understand, that right?” he asked gently. 

There was no anger in his voice, only desperation and sadness. Chloe felt a pain in her heart from it. “ I do. I want to be with you. Not anyone else. Posideon just thinks he can come into my life and dictate how its going to be from now on. I don’t think so.” She felt herself getting angry now. She paced the living room restless energy getting out. 

“Were safe here for the time being. Maze has him under control and he knows not about my secret passage way in the closet.” He added. He poured himself and Chloe a glass of water. She was amazed at how many amenities his house had. “You have drinking water? I thought there was nothing in Hell.” She asked taking it gratefully and gulping it down. 

He nodded. “I am the king, I can have whatever I need, and this is how I live on earth so I have made extra sure that it feels as comparable to my flat in LA as it does in Hell.” He said shrugging his shoulders. She wanted to kiss him. He was protecting her. “ I trust you Lucifer, I really do I’m just overwhelmed with all of this. I can’t believe I’m actually in Hell.” She said looking around. He nodded in understanding. His woman was so strong and amazing. She is able to deal with whatever comes at her and it’s a bonus that she is half immortal anyway. 

He walked over and pushed a stray hair out of her eyes. She looked weary. “I promise Chloe, I’ll do whatever I can to protect you from Posideon and keep us together. Nothing will tear us apart, I fear we wont survive.” He said leaning down and kissing her. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck and breathing his scent in. This was her man, she would always want to be with him weather he was on earth or in hell. “I would follow you to the ends of the earth.” He whispered pulling her close and kissing her deeper.

She moaned into his touch and jumped up into him wrapping her legs around his back and locking them into place. He growled, holding her up by her butt and pushing her towards his bedroom. She weighed nothing to him, and that fact excited her. He was an ancient, a thousand year old immortal god, she read about for years, and he loved her. 

Chloe Decker, a no body police officer from Los Angelas. She moved her hands along his muscled arms sending tremors through him. “I need you.” She whispered huskily. Her hair had somehow come loose around her back and was flowing in golden waves down her back. Lucifer plopped her on the bed and began undressing quickly. “I need you as well, Chloe.” He replied. She quickly whipped off her shirt and pants leaving herself in just her bra and underwear and watched Lucifer unbuckle his pants and strip naked. She gasped seeing his length and he stood proudly smirking at her.   
“Bit intimidating for you love?” He asked quirking his eyebrows at her. She shook her head no and growled herself, something almost unhuman sounding deep from her gut. “Come here.” She opened her arms for him and he came into them willingly. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” Lucifer said huskily in her ear. He bit gently on it making her moan into him his teeth scraping the soft flesh of her ear lobe. 

“Now we can be together with no interruptions.” He said his hands moving down her stomach tracing light feather touches to the hem of her underwear. She arched into him not wanting to breathe, or let go of his mouth. Her fingers traced up and down his back-clawing gnawing hunger needing to be satisfied in her gut. “Lucifer….” She moaned.   
“Tell me what you desire…” He said his eyes glowing red now. She stared into the depths of them seeing nothing but passion and fire there. “I need you in me.” She said. He pushed a finger into her making her arch even more into him. She moaned her eyes fluttering shut and her head falling back onto the pillow. “Fuck you are tight love.” He said sliding another finger in stretching her a little bit. She gasped arching into him more. His other hand went up to her arms pinning them up against the headboard making her immobile underneath him.   
“Lucifer…Im…ready, get in me now!” She demanded her breathing coming in pants and her cheeks flushed. “Ohhh demanding are we, Lucifer like.” He smirked removing his fingers and quickly dispersing her of her underwear and bra. Chloe moaned at the loss of contact needing to feel him in her once again. “Say your mine…” He said his hands on her hips. He had re positioned himself above her towering over her small frame. She looked at him and sighed. “You know I’m yours completely.” She replied. He thrust into her making her head fall back onto the pillow. She tensed up for a second then relaxed at his strokes trying to match his pace. He was fast and almost desperate for her touch. 

Chloe kissed him egging him on. “Oh Lucifer! My Lucifer!” She screamed his name as her orgasm built up. “Wait.” He commanded. “You will finish when I say you can. Look at me.” He commanded. She opened her eyes giving herself to him completely and nodding. “Lucifer!” She screamed. “I need…” She couldn’t finish her sentence as his thrusts became faster and more powerful. She could feel him getting closer to and she was trying to hold on for him.   
“Can I….” “Not yet.” He interrupted her sweat forming on his brow.   
“Oh my!” She gasped her eyes snapping open as the wave crested. “Okay Chloe, cum now!” He ordered. She obeyed waves of estacy sweeping over her. She clung onto him for dear life her eyes never leaving his. “Breathe sweetheart.” He commanded noticing she couldn’t take a breath. Tears formed in her eyes. He quickly wondered inf he had done something wrong. “what’s the matter Chloe, I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked immediately searching her for any injuries. She shook her head. “I just have never felt anything like this before…even with…” She couldn’t say his name. This was something all together different. “That’s because we were made for one another sweetheart.” He said. He pulled out of her and she whimpered at the loss of contact. Lucifer wrapped a blanket around her and went into the bathroom to clean himself up.   
Chloe laid there for what seemed like an hour after. She must have dozed off because she opened her eyes when she felt the bed dip next to her and Lucifer’s arm wrap around her. “We have to figure out what to do about Nikolai.” She said. She heard him mumble something incoherent as he pampered her neck with kisses once again. “Ready for round two?” He asked.   
She sighed rolling over and kissing him back. “Okay…” She grinned. 

 

*evil grins* hehehe please read and review! Thanks!   
Samantha


	10. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe experiences a dangerous change in Hell. Caine makes an appearence and Lucifer gets side tracked.

Chapter 10 

Chloe knew she had a special ability for protecting those she loved. Her and Lucifer had practiced in the castle her different abilities and she had gotten quite good at them. She missed Trixie. It had been a few days since they fled the pent house.

The hours were long, she wasn’t sure what time it was but right now it didn’t really matter. Lucifer had taught her some self-defense moves of the celestial kind wanting her to be protected in the time of an attack. He also wanted to protect her as best he could from Nikolas. He knew he had to speak to Posideon, but he didn’t want to do that yet. Not with Chloe in his protection. She had her hair tied back in a long ponytail and she wore black soft pants and a white tee-shirt. 

“You know I never thought I’d say this but I’m actually getting used to hell.” She said looking over the balcony at the darkness below. Lucifer looked at her strangely. “You never get used to hell, darling. Hell consumes you after enough time. I never want you to say those words. You don’t belong here.” He said harshly. “I belong wherever you are, and if that’s hell, then I belong here she said moving into his touch. She wrapped her arms around his waist much like Trixie did when she hugged him. “I do miss Trixie though.” She sighed. He kissed the top of her head. “Once this is over, you and the offspring and I shall take a much-needed vacation.” He said. 

“Maybe we could go to Alaska or some place cold.” He mused. She laughed. Chloe loved the fact that he wanted to not be around heat and warmth but cold.   
“That would be great.” She said smiling. She got up on her tip toes and kissed him. “I have some business I have to attend to, stay here for a while okay love. Please do not wander off. I don’t want the demons finding you. Not all are as nice as Maze.” He warned. She nodded.

“Okay. When will you be back?” She asked. “Soon love, I Just have to take care of something that’s been brought to my attention.” He said looking away. She didn’t like when he wouldn’t look her in the eye because that meant he was lying about something. She sighed and nodded.   
“Just don’t be gone long. I haven’t been alone here and I don’t know that I want to be.” She whispered. He looked at her with a soft expression on his face. “ I will be back soon I promise.” He said slipping into a black suit and black red bottom dress shoes. He had on a serious expression as he left. She figured he must have to let the rest of hell know he had returned, or someone knew he had returned and went to tell whoever was currently running hell. 

Chloe wondered who that was. Maybe it was one of his brothers. She sighed. There was still so much she didn’t know about Lucifer’s life. Would she ever know it all? How can she compete with everyone else. She was just an insignificant human. She missed him almost immediately.   
She paced his palace barefoot unsure of what to do with herself. She hated feeling helpless and alone. Dark feelings crept into her mind. “Chloe….” She heard a whisper. Looking around wildly she was suddenly afraid.   
“Whose there?” She asked. Silence met her yet again.

“Chloe….come here…” there was that voice again. 

Something came over her in that instant. She knew she wasn’t supposed to open the door for anyone but the voice was so compelling, so enthralling she had to get to it to figure out who it was. She slowly opened the front door and a whoosh of heat engulfed her. She was floating down the stairs to a path black and unknown. Fear crept down her spine but she couldn’t react. She just let the sensation control her. She really was no match for anything non-human that would be lurking in the shadows near Lucifer’s mansion.   
She was brought to a door, black and dark with shadows all around it. Far behind all the other main pathways. “Lucifer….” She called fear tinged in her eyes. The Door creaked open making her step back. A tall shadow began inching towards her reaching out. Soon it took the form of a human. “Chloe…” the voice was   
“Marcus?” She squinted recognizing his human body. 

“Oh my god.” She gasped placing her hand on her mouth. “You are here? You shouldn’t be here.” He said trying to figure out why she was here. “You left me, for the King himself.” He said sorrowfully. She looked at him. He was not talking like his human form. Something wasn’t right. He reached out and touched her shoulder, she gasped feeling evil spread through her core, she was unprotected and Marcus was now a demon. He was referring to Lucifer as his king. She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm so fast making her wince in pain. “You will not leave me this time.” He growled forcing her down on to the chair next to him. He flung the door shut with his other hand. “Marcus what are you doing?” Chloe asked.   
He bent down and took possession of her mouth. She screamed. 

Lucifer thought he heard an unfamiliar scream out of the side of his head. He turned to look in the direction of where it came from. He walked up to his throne. “My lord. I must speak with you.” Carimon one of the demons said bowing low. “What is it that you had to drag me away from my other obligations?” He growled.   
Frustration etched in his tone and the demon had fear in his eyes. “Someone’s killed Garbrough, and let some of the more powerful demons loose, they have gone to the human realm and taken over recently deceased bodies, they plan to bring death and destruction to Earth.” He said revealing the plan. Lucifer cursed in several languages then he heard the scream again.   
This time it was distinctly Chloe’s. He shot out of his throne faster than he ever had in his life. He knew he shouldn’t have left her alone.   
The demon followed him. 

This was bad. He thought. Who would let the demons loose from their prisons, the only person that had that kind of knowledge was his mother and she was already back in another galaxy?   
He rushed to the castle but Chloe wasn’t there. The door was open, that means someone had gotten to her.   
He lifted his nose hoping he could smell her scent or feel her energy being. 

They had a special connection and he could usually tell where she was. He looked down and followed her foot prints for a while, she was barefoot and her feet made little imprints on the ash on the ground.   
She screamed again this time terror reverberating through him at the sound. Someone had gotten to her. Who could it have been? He finally stoped at a door and with a wave of his hand he opened it. There in the room was Chloe, tied to a chair and Caine, in human form staring at her with such an evil stare, Lucifer had to look away for a second. There was a puncture wound on her neck, from where it looked like he bit her, blood trickled down the side of her body down her arm. Purple angry bruises were forming on the sides of her arms as well.   
“Let her go.” He growled darkly. 

Caine smiled a evil sardonic smile at him and just shook his head. “She’s mine. I will not let her go.” He replied stepping behind the chair. Chloe’s eyes were glazed over and she was shaking she looked utterly terrified. “What did you do to her.” He asked looking at her. “I made her submit. She’s quite stubborn though, she kept saying I wasn’t you and this wasn’t real so I had to force her to see more clearly.” He stated simply. Lucifer flung himself at Caine his hands going straight to his neck. Caine fought back with a blow to Lucifer’s side the two throwing punches at eachother outside the cell where Chloe was still tied. She was completely under some kind of trance, the demon that had followed Lucifer looked to assist his master by sheathing a sword that looked similar to Azreal’s on Earth and he snuck up to Cain behind him. 

Silently he sheathed the sword into Caine’s back making him shriek in agony. “Master! Are you alright?” the demon asked. It’s dark face showing no sign of emotion but Lucifer could see the emotion in the demon’s voice. “Yes I’m alright thank you. I need you to warn the other guards there is a traitor amongst the demons, Caine is one of them. Have the guards set up extra patrols around the prisoners and the gates. I will get into contact with my brother’s and sisters and let them know a war is coming.” He said straightening himself up but wincing as his sore side began to throb in pain. The demon nodded. “Yes majesty.” He flew into the air instantly going to warn the others Lucifer had put in charge in his stead. So far, he had not had any problems with hell but there were traitors that needed dealt with and he was going to be the one to do it. 

He waved his hand at Chloe’s restraints and she fell forward into his arms. Her eyes began to re-focus losing their glassy look. “Lucifer…is that you?” she whispered. Her body was weak and tired Lucifer gently pulled her into his arms lifting her underneath the knee. “I told you 

not to open the door for anyone.” He chided. “Put your arm around my neck and lean onto me.” He commanded. She did as he asked and he swept her up into his arms and rushed her back to the castle.   
He quickly set her on the couch and shut the door with his hand. Here he was all powerful no one dared mess with the king and the fact that someone took what was his infuriated him but he had to reign in his anger so as not to scare Chloe any more than she was vulnerable already. 

 

“ I’m sorry.” She said quietly looking down. His heart melted. It wasn’t her fault. Caine probably tempted her and she didn’t realize what was happening. He felt guilty for leaving her. “What did he do to you?”Lucifer asked checking her over for injuries. She had a few minor cuts and bruises but nothing too serious he decided. She sighed. “I don’t know. One minute I was here and the next it was like I was in some kind of trance…” She said looking down.

“Hey I’m here now. Something happened, some of the demons got away and are terrorizing earth and I had to take care of it. I’m sorry I had to leave you.” He said kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled close. “Don’t ever leave me again.” She begged.

Chloe wasn’t sure what exactly happened in that room but she was shaken up. Images of Caine flashed in her mind dark desires sweeping around her mind making her confused. She shook her head and sighed getting up. “ I need a shower.” She said. Lucifer looked at her with a quirked eyebrow and just nodded. “Okay love.” He replied. He went to the kitchen and decided he would make them something to eat.   
He had to figure out the current situation anyway. Chloe breathed as soon as she got under the water. She felt instantly better. Something about being in the water soothed her fraying nerves. Maybe she was related to Posideon after all. She thought laughing to herself. 

She took a long time as usual and washed herself clean, wrapping herself in a black towel and heading into the bedroom to put on a nightgown. “You feel better?” Lucifer asked from the kitchen. She could smell something delicious and her mouth began watering. “Yes. Thank you.” She replied. “I don’t know what happened but it was all Caine’s doing.” She said entering the kitchen once again. Lucifer nodded and went around to the table with two plates of food. “Salad for the princess.” He joked.

She laughed. “Thanks this looks great. I’m starving. 

He smiled liking her compliment. “I cook when I need to think. It helps me clear my mind. I have to figure out what to do about these demons. Any thoughts?” He asked. “Well maybe you could ask you know who for help.” She joked. He looked at her and frowned. “I don’t think dad will be answering anyone’s prayers anytime soon though I could ask my brothers and sisters for assistance. That might work.” He pondered as he flipped over the chicken. 

Chloe hummed her approval as her tummy became full after they ate Chicken and a vegetable pilaf. She was so greatful to Lucifer for making this place as human as he could for her stay. She waited until he finished eating then set her napkin down and sauntered over to him swaying her hips to the low jazz music that was playing in the background.   
Lucifer smiled and his large hands grabbed her tiny waist. “Let’s go have desert in the bedroom.” She said kissing him. He nodded and they went to bed.


	11. Plan of Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer's hiding must come to an end as Nikoas plans an attack on Earth.

Chapter 11 –

Lucifer paced his living area back and forth. He was deep in thought. 

Chloe was fast asleep in their room, dreaming. It had been a few days since they had been in hell and he supposed he could go back to the Pent House whenever he wanted but he wanted to savor this time with Chloe a little bit longer. He was sure Nikolas wasn’t around because Maze would have surley scared him off. 

They needed to get back to their life too, their routine. They had to get back to the status quo. Though he wasn’t quite sure what that was anymore. 

He heard Chloe whimper in her sleep. She was a vivid dreamer and he often woke when she moved. 

“Lucifer…” She whispered into the air. He was immediately at her side brushing stray hairs out of her face gently. “Chloe, wake up sweetheart, your dreaming.” He said. She moved into his touch voluntarily and snuggled close to him. He wanted to be there to protect her but he didn’t know how. This was almost beyond him. He needed the help of everyone for this mission. This was a matter of his happily ever after now. Someone was threatening to take away his heart. 

 

There was a quiet knock at the front door. Who the bloody hell could that be at this late hour? He thought to himself. He put on his black silk robe and walked hesitantly towards the door.  
“Hello?” he asked opening it slightly peering around the corner. “Bloody hell, Michael. What are you doing here?” He asked opening it wide to let his brother in. Michael was God’s messenger archangel and sent to check on the situation with Chloe.

 

“Hello brother, its been a long time.” He smiled opening his arms. Lucifer returned the hug albeit hesitantly. “What brings you down to Hell brother?” He asked motioning for them to sit in the living area. 

~A few hours ago, on Earth~

Nikolas paced outside the building for what seemed like hours. How could they have slipped through his grasp so easily. He kept a close enough eye on the princess. Posideon was going to kill him. He sighed and decided to go back to the ocean to sort things out. He looked up at the building and saw the Demon that guarded the place staring down at him menacingly, but man was she attractive. 

Suddenly there was a tall dark regal looking man standing Infront of him. “Who are you and what do you want with Chloe?” he asked suspicion ringing clear in his voice. “I am Nikolas guardian of the Princess, I must have her safe from Lucifer, she’s in danger.” He said. 

“She is not in danger here. You are mistaken.” The angel replied looking curiously at him. “ I am her guardian from our world. Our lord wants her to come back with us so she can live out her time with her own people.” He said. “ I think she is doing just fine here on earth with her family at the moment. Why now?” the angel asked.

“ Because, his majesty wants it.” He was getting irritated now. Why did he feel like he kept having to repeat himself. The issue was her safety couldn’t everyone just let him do his job and take her back to the ocean? He thought to himself. 

“The princess, has certain abilities that are appearing and she needs guidance as to how to handle those powers. Her grandfather can assist with that, and I am here to watch out for her make sure nothing bad happens.” He replied. 

“I am Michael, and I am also watching out for her as well as my brother Lucifer, and you are in the way of that.” He said simply.   
The man looked nothing like Lucifer, Infact he was more muscular and leaner. Toned with golden brown skin and chestnut brown eyes. “I have been sent by God to assess the situation and warn you to stay away from Chloe. She has been given a divine purpose that she must fulfill herself. She is to be Lucifer’s salvation.” He said. Nikolas was done playing games. 

“I have a job to do as well, Michael, and I need the princess. She must return with me to her true family.” He said. He stood his ground. He wasn’t going to let some unknown man before him ruin his plans. “Do you not listen; Chloe is Lucifer’s true love. No one can take that away from them, not even Posideon himself. If he has any issues, he must speak to me or God himself.” Michael re iterated. Nikolas nodded. “I will report to his Lord on the issue and get back to you.” He replied simply and disappeared.

~Back in Hell~

“So you see brother, I am here to warn you and assist you in the protection of your love. It is of the upmost importance.” He stated finishing the story.   
Lucifer nodded. “Well I am certainly in awe that father has suddenly shown an interest in my affairs I must let you know that I have everything under control brother.” He replied curtly. Any time his father had wanted to assist there had been nothing but trouble. Lucifer could handle this on his own. “ I must be getting back to Chloe, I will be returning to Earth in a few hours and we are going to resume things to normal, but if you would like I’m sure Ammenedial would love to see you.” He said. “Our other brother is there?” Michael asked clearly surprised.

“Yes, he has been with me this entire time.” He responded. Michael nodded. “So, have any of our other siblings visited you?” He asked curious. Lucifer nodded. “Yes, Azreal, has visited, though not for long…and Mum of course.” He said looking at him. Michael’s eyes went wide with amazement. “Mother is there? I didn’t know.” He trailed that last sentence. Lucifer nodded. “Yes, I’m sure they would all be thrilled to see you. Now if you will excuse me. Thanks for the visits brother and thanks for your assistance but I assure you we have all of this handled.” He said ushering him out. Michael got up and nodded, “I will let the others know but if you need us all you have to do is ask.” He said as he exited the door and disappeared into the dark. 

Chloe screamed loudly in the bedroom jolting upright and breathing heavily. She’d had a night terror. Her eyes were glazed over, skin flushed and her chest hurt. She took in a few deep breaths. “Chloe, what’s the matter?” Lucifer asked rushing in distress on his beautiful features. She instantly calmed as soon as she saw him. 

“I’m sorry…I had a nightmare.” She replied sitting up even more. Her hands were getting tired supporting her weight. Lucifer walked over to the bed and sighed sitting next to her gathering her in his arms. “I am sorry love, is there anything I can do?” he asked. She immediately relaxed inhaling his unique scent that was all Lucifer. She mumbled some nonsense and snuggled back into him. She was exhausted. She could probably have slept the whole day away for she had only gotten a few hours of good sleep before the nightmare started taking her over. “My brother just visited he said it was safe for us to go back to Earth.” He said in her hair as she closed her eyes again. “Okay let’s go then. I want to get back to the penthouse.” She replied. “We’ll go in the morning love. We still need a few more hours rest. I fear the danger isn’t over yet though so we must be watchful.” Lucifer added. 

Meanwhile- Posideon roared with anger. “We must not let Lucifer win! We need the princess back here where she is safe! She is to inherit my throne and I will make her the rightful Heir of the ocean if it’s the last thing I do!” He roared to no one in particular. Nikolas sighed. “Yes My Lord. I was thinking since none of my other plans have worked, we could forge an attack on Earth until she surrenders. We could use the cyclopes, as well as other’s…I’m sure Centineal will be willing to assist.” He said. Posideon nodded. “Yes she will do whatever to keep those idiot humans safe. Go then Nikolas, fulfill this plan and bring me the princess personally!” He bellowed. Nikolas scurried out of the way quickly to do his master’s bidding. It was going to be a long few days. He thought to himself.


	12. Feelings be damned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer resume life as normal or at least try to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone just wanted to give a quick shout out to everyone who leaves comments and reviews and gives me kudos i love them and i hope you are liking where this story is heading! let me know! samantha

Chapter 12-   
Chloe woke up screaming again. This was not new; she had been having these horrible nightmares for a week. Caine was torturing her, not with magic, but with her body. In Hell, he was in charge, not her. His hands roamed over her breasts, her arms sensually. "You were always meant to be mine, now I can do with you what I want...without Lucifer's medeling." He said his eyes glowing a deep yellow. Chloe screamed but no one heard her. She was tied to the same chair, in the same dark room, no windows, no lights, just her and Caine. He wojld never stop until she completley subbitted to being his. Regardless of who she was, she was trapped, so she screamed again.

Maze burst into the room wielding her knives. “What the hell Decker!” She shouted her eyes darting furiously around the room for her attacker. 

Chloe shot up in bed, her breathing ragged, heart racing, fear clinching her.   
She found she was having a hard time breathing, she needed Lucifer but she was trying to be strong without him. They had only been separated for a little while and she had the same dream twice. Caine's henious voice whispering over and over in her head, "You are mine...not his." 

“I’m so sorry Maze.” She apologized, “They aren’t going away.” She cried, tears streaking down her face. Maze walked over to her and gave her an awkward hug, “Chloe you need to talk to Lucifer. Tell him what’s going on. He’s going to be super pissed if you don’t and you know how he is when he cant protect you.” She cautioned. She knew Maze was right, but she was tired of fighting. Tired of pretending things were okay when they weren’t. She sniffed and whiped her nose reaching for the kleenex on the side of her bed. She was exhausted. It had been a full week since she had gotten a good nights sleep.

She loved him. Needed him by her. He was her salvation, her other half. She tried to control her breathing but the nightmares were getting worse and so were her frayed emotions.She needed a distraction. Her powers were calm for now, but she didn't want to have to think about anything that was going on in her life. Nikolas hadn't been seen in a week or so since they returned from Hell. He was still on her mind as well. 

She didn’t want to leave him. “Lucifer!” She cried into the pillow hugging it tightly. She was back home in her apartment with Maze and Trixie. Trixie was glad to be back home in her comftorbal surroundings, while Maze was restless. She kept trolling the apartment in the middle of the night, Lucifer put her on guard while he was away and she took her job very seriously. "Decker if your having troubles just let Lucifer know. You guys have the wierdest relationship." She said biting into an apple. She sighed. She was going to have to go back to work too, maybe that was exactly what she needed. It was seven thirty in the morning so she could get Trix to school and be at work in time to get her paperwork in order. That's what she could distract herself with she thought.

. They had returned to earth and tried to put things back to the way they were. Lucifer went to Lux to check on things, even though the place basically ran itself. He was a master business man. Nikolas did not show up yet but her brain told her he was coming. Maze had become sort of a nanny to the girl the last few days and the two had formed a special bond. 

She thought of Posideon while getting ready, spending an unusual ammount of time doing her hair, braiding it back into an intricate french braid gave her some time to think about Nikolas and Caine. They both were after her. How did this happen? She mused. She was a detective, smart and capable, not some weak princess that Posideon thought she was. He disrupted her happiness. Chloe sighed and moved to get to work. She had to get it together. This was her life. She couldn’t live in fear all the time. She put on a pair of basic blue jeans and her signature black tee shirt. It was time she went back to the precinct to get things back in order. She needed some normalcy back in her life.   
She grabbed her cell phone and texted Lucifer. “Lucifer we need to talk. Meet me at work?” She sent. 

Lucifer responded almost immediately with an “Ohh sounds serious,of course ill be there.” text. She replied. “Yes, I just miss you, i keep having these nightmares....”   
Lucifer replied : " Why didn't you tell me? I could help you." He said.   
Chloe : " I didn't want to worry you." She was always thinking about him.  
Lucifer: " I'll see you at work. Don't worry love." He replied simply.   
Chloe : " Thanks for always being there for me, I miss you in bed. I love you." She said.

Lucifer smiled at the simple text. No one missed him usually. It made his stomach do a slow flip.   
“See you in a hour.” He replied.   
The precienct was busy as usual, Ella and Dan were already there working. Everyone welcomed her back with a warm hug and kind smile. They had only heard stories of Chloe's broken engagement with Marcus/Caine. They didn't know the whole story. Some walked around her not wanting to look her in the eye. Other's gave her sympathetic stares, as she sat at her desk. Dan walked over and asked how Trixie was. They chatted for a little bit Chloe filling him in on what they had been up to the last few weeks.   
It had been about four weeks that she’d been off work. Which wasn’t an unusual occurance when a cop went on unpaid leave. Most left for two or three months while investigations were still going on and those took time to close out usually. Dan had warned her that the department had changed since Marcus left the human world.  
They had a new Lieutenant in charge and Chloe had to meet her. 

“Chloe! Oh my god I’ve missed you so much!” She gushed to her friend. Ella had quickly become one of her favorite people in existence her exuberent personality was so good for Dan's dark and broody mood. She brought out the fun side in him, relishing when he smiled, Chloe noted his eyes softened whenever she was around, which was exactly how she was with Lucifer. She was genuinly happy for them.

. Her kind nature and fun personality was contagious. “Hi Ella I’ve missed you too! You need to catch me up on all the latest gossip.” Chloe smiled jokingly. Ella nodded her long dark ponytail bobbing excitedly with her. “Girl, let me tell you there has been some stuff going down if you know what I mean!” She said following Chloe to her desk. 

Chloe listened while Ella filled her in and she looked through the stack of paperwork on her desk. It was nice to be back to the status quo. Her powers were quiet, she didn’t feel the energy build up in a while, but still something didn’t feel quite normal and she couldn’t put her finger on it. 

“ Chloe Decker!” A beautiful tall model looking woman stepped out of Marcus's old office. 

She had long red hair and beautiful blue eyes, she wore a long black pant suit with a black silk shirt. She was stunning. Even Chloe stood immediately. “ Hi, Have we met?” She asked. The other woman shook her head and Ella cleared her throat behind Chloe. “I’m Lieutenant Desire McCabe. I have taken over Marcus's old job. I have heard so much about you and wanted to introduce myself, fill you in on what’s been going on when you have a moment.” She said in a cheery sing song type voice. 

Chloe nodded. “I am free if you want to talk now?” She asked. Desire nodded smiling. “That sounds great let’s go into my office where we can speak privately.” She replied. Chloe gave Ella a reassuring nod and followed the woman in. 

“I’ve heard so much about you and your impressive solve rate detective I’m a big fan to be honest.” She gushed as she sat down at her desk. The room was completely transformed from Pierce’s dark drab furniture to lights and brightness. Chloe had to smile. It was definitely a woman’s feminine touch. “Wow thanks, I didn’t realize I had fans.” She said smiling. Desire nodded. Her red hair flowing like sunbeams.   
“I have been following the Sinnerman’s case and was never close enough to nab him, and was shocked when you and Lucifer did! It was all over the Las Vegas police headquarters for a few days, which is why I offered myself up for this job as soon as it became available, I really wanted a chance to talk to you.” She said pulling out some files. 

“I understand you’ve been put on paid leave, but if you are ready to come back, we have a new case that I think you would want.” She said looking at her. She was completely different from the other police chief’s, bubbly friendly, not at all serious. More like Ella in every way. It made Chloe smile. It was a nice change to have another female in the precinct on her level. 

She was not friends with most of the other female cops as they were all jealous of her for some reason her only friends being Ella and Dan and maybe one or two other cops in the place. She was mostly good with being on her own. She opened the files and saw a mugshot of a handsome looking man in a suit and tie. Dark hair, a mustache. “Christopher Palatino, otherwise known as…” “Shark.” Chloe supplied for her. “Yes, I have heard of him, crime lord, supposedly runs a underground drug smuggling scene, he’s like one of the country’s top wanted mob bosses.” She supplied. Desire nodded. “Wow you really know your crime lords.” She laughed offering Chloe a bottle of water. 

“My dad was a cop and I followed in his footsteps, he had a special interest in the worst of the words, and I guess I just took after him in that respect.” She responded. There was a knock at the door and Lucifer entered. He looked handsome in a dark blue suit and white dress shirt. His gold cuflings sparkled in the light. Chloe stood up and smiled at him her stomach doing a slow summersault in his presence. “Ladies, I apologize for being late, had some business to attend to. I don’t believe we’ve met, for I would remember such a ravishing creature, Lucifer Morningstar.” He introduced himself and Desire shook his hand eagerly. “I know all about you Mr. Morningstar. I was just telling your partner about the new case I have for her.” She said. He sat down next to Chloe. Chloe was slightly annoyed at his blatant flirting but she knew that was just how he was and shrugged it off.

He sat down next to her and smiled. “Who are we going after now?” He eagerly asked as Chloe took a drink of her water. “You actually made perfect timing, Mr. Morningstar, I was just telling Chloe about Christopher Palatino, the crime lord from San Francisco. He’s made his new operations here in LA and I was wondering if you two would be up to the case what with your impressive solve rate and all.” She said.   
He nodded. “He’s married to that actress, Summer Palatino.” He supplied knowing a little bit about the family. They were super wealthy living in Sonoma and LA. “I’ve met Summer a few months ago, she came into my club a few times.” He supplied noticing Chloe’s annoyance at his knowing of her. She wasn’t going to act like a jealous girlfriend because that’s not what their relationship was. It was much deeper than that and she was going to give it the respect it needed. She was going to trust him, like he trusted her. 

“Well they are throwing a private party at their LA home in a few days and I think most of his associates will be there, I managed to get you both an inn, if your willing to go undercover.” She asked. Chloe hesitated. She wasn’t sure if she was ready yet and Lucifer sensed her hesitation immediately. “Why don’t you let the Detective and I discuss this and we will get back to you tonight, she’s had a rough few weeks.” He said. Desire nodded in understanding. “I completely understand and will be awaiting your answer. It’s going to be such fun working with you two!” She said.

Chloe and Lucifer left the office and went back to her desk where Dan and Ella were waiting. “Well?” Dan asked. “ She’s nice…” Chloe said filling the empty space. “According to Lucifer, Ravishing.” She joked. Dan tensed and Ella smiled. “You are always the ladies man aren’t you, you got your hands full with this guy Decker but I have faith. You can handle him. How about we have a celebratory back to work night out at Lux?” Ella asked her friends. Dan looked hesitantly to Chloe and Lucifer who shrugged. “The club is at your disposal Ella, he said smiling. “I could use a night.” Chloe said. “I’m sure the Dr. would love to join us.” Ella added. “So, it’s settled!” the girls said clapping their hands. Chloe needed this distraction. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to go under cover yet. The changes she had been going through were not completely at their full capacity and that made her nervous. “Okay we gotta get back to work before we really get in trouble.” Chloe chided her family. 

Dan smirked. “There she is.” He said feeling relaxed once again. Ella nodded smiling at her beau and went back into the lab where she blasted some unknown DJ’s music. They went back to their perspective desks and she read over the file once more. Lucifer looked like he wanted to talk about stuff that she didn’t want to at the moment. “Detective, how are you feeling?” He asked. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” She said focusing on her work. She was retreating again and he sighed dropping the subject. “We should look into Palatino’s family, his relatives, I’m sure he’s got a large rap sheet too. It says here he owns a string of restaurants on Hillshire blvd and another on 45th ave Maybe we can eat lunch there and scope out the place.” She was thinking out loud again, stringing thoughts together out of thin air. Lucifer just watched her. He would be there to protect her any way he could. He wasn’t sure what the plan was going to be going on from here but at least Maze and Ammenediel were here as well to assist if need be. He also was wondering how Hell had affected her if it had at all. He had never brought a human…or half human down and the idea fascinated him.

He was deep in thought as well. They decided to leave for lunch early and went to their main restaurant. Lucifer had called ahead of time to get them one of the best tables. If he was the guest, he was sure he could fish out one of the family members. 

Chloe was awfully quiet in the car ride. She sat and looked out the window as Lucifer drove them to their lunch date. “I was hoping our first official date would have gone better then the last few times I asked you out, but hey its better than nothing.” He said cheerfully. Chloe just chewed on her lip and mumbled an umhummm… her thoughts were focused on Caine’s demon. The way his hands moved up and down her body, essentially immobilizing her during his torture, making her complelty under his command.   
She visibly shuddered and sucked in her breath. Lucifer swirved over to the side and threw the car in park. Turning to her he held no laughter in his tone, no he was all business now. Chloe had tears in her eyes. “Chloe…what is going on with you?” He asked. She sucked in a breath. “I can’t stop thinking about him…” she began clearly fidgeting moving restlessly as if to get some invisible bug off her. She squirmed restlessly in her seat. 

“Who?” Lucifer asked. 

“Caine… He attacked me, in hell, I’ve been trying to be strong, but I just keep having these nightmares its like he has some mind control over me and he…hee…” She was upset clearly and Lucifer felt like a fool for not picking up on her distress sooner. “Oh Chloe, I’m so sorry. Why didn’t you tell me? Were supposed to be partners.” He asked pain behind his beautiful eyes.   
“ There was nothing that you could have done. He got to me first.” She trailed taking a shuddering breath. “ I will fix this.” He vowed. He cupped her cheek with his large hand brushing stray tears away from her beautiful face. He hated seeing her so upset. It pained him. He leaned in and brushed a tender kiss to her lips. “Chloe, I will always be here to protect you you know that right? I love you. I am so sorry this happened.” He said clearly upset. 

“Are you sure you love me?” Chloe asked seeming to snap out of her trance.   
“Of course, I do. I always have detective. Chloe…you’ve always been my true love.” He said. She smiled . “I love you too so much, don't leave me please I don't think my heart can take it.” She replied wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. She felt so safe with him as if nothing ever could touch her.   
“Are you okay to go back to work?” He asked. Her health was what was most important to him. She nodded shyly and they continued on their way to the restaurant.


	13. Precautions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer try to resume life back to normal but things just aren't going their way. They are put on a new case that puts both of them in danger.

Chapter 13-  
Chloe and Lucifer drove silently to the little bistro where they were to meet the suspects in question. She felt more comfortable in Lucifer’s presence then she had the last few nights. She finally relaxed as she looked out the window at the people walking down the city streets minding their own business. She sighed. “Penny for your thoughts?” He asked. She shrugged. 

“I just like being here, with you. I never imagined I’d be happy again, let alone trusting someone enough and now here…” She trailed that last word it meant so much. Lucifer nodded taking her tiny hand in his larger one and squeezing it tenderly. He looked at her with pride and affection. Something that was new to both of them. 

“I must agree, Chloe, I never thought I’d be here either, I mean, in a committed relationship with a beautiful princess.” He joked. She rolled her eyes. “I’m only a princess in your world.” She said “Here on Earth I’m just plain old Chloe Decker, detective for the LAPD. She reminded him. He nodded. “I know love but it is nice to finally show you how truly precious you are..” He said.

There was the Lucifer charm she knew. She squeezed his hand as they drove on.

They pulled into the beautiful restaurant, a tall brick building, with ivy growing up the edges.

An Italian looking sign lit up in the front illuminated the name. “Crème LaAmour” was the name of the restaurant. It was busy.

There was about thirty or so people inside already eating their lunch. Chloe took a deep breath and got her badge and gun ready holstered under her vest. She always wore one when she went on steak outs just in case, but now that she had been working with Lucifer for the last few years, his presence had calmed her anxious heart. 

“Shall we love?” He asked offering her his arm. She took it gladly.

A friendly looking hostess stood at the front wearing a black uniform.  
Her name tag red, Ariel and she looked like the mermaid princess. Her hair was long and red and she had bright blue eyes. “Hi! Welcome, can I take your name please?” She asked politely pen and paper in hand. “Lucifer Morningstar, plus one.” Lucifer supplied easily wrapping a arm around Chloe’s waist. She smiled leaning into him. “We are celebrating our anniversary and I told my girlfriend that this is the best place in town for Italian food.” He supplied the information freely. It was nice to be called his girlfriend and Chloe blushed thinking of it. 

This was Lucifer at his best and she trusted him. “Oh! You’re that famous club owner here in LA huh? I have always wanted to go there!” She said wistfully. “Well maybe if you help us out, I can make that happen! I am good at granting one’s deepest desires.” Lucifer said to the girl. She beamed up at him and smiled. 

“Right this way!” She led them to a secluded booth towards the end of the restaurant where the rich and famous ate. Usually at most places, restaurants in LA held a special place for celebrities to come and eat and Lucifer was definitely on the lines of a Hollywood a List even though he wasn’t an actor he was well known. 

“Thank you darling, can we start with a bottle of your best Merlot and a couple waters, by any chance is the owner in? He owes me a favor and I’d like to have a word.” He drawled. Chloe just sat down and picked up the menu feigning interest. Ariel bobbed her head, “You know, He just got in for a few hours so I am not sure if he’s available to talk but I will tell him you are here and I bet he will make an exception and I’ll bring that Wine right away.” She said positively beaming at him.   
Chloe was starting to get a little annoyed. 

“Thank you.” He replied. She scurried away quickly whispering to other waiters and waitresses that Lucifer Morningstar was here. “Someone’s got the hots for you.” Chloe noted sounding a bit clipped. “Jealous, are we?” He asked waggling his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes. “Don’t fret darling, I only have ever had eyes for you.” He said reassuringly. She melted when he said stuff like that. “Even before you were royalty.” He added laughter in his voice. Chloe growled at him.   
“Maybe you do have part demon in you somewhere. I have never heard you make that sound before.” He laughed. 

The waiter came with the wine and a few warm loaves of garlic bread and butter.” Lucifer thanked him and Chloe’s stomach growled. She was hungry and it smelled divine.

Not long after that a tall handsome looking Italian man with a black suit entered their area. This must be him Chloe thought. Lucifer took a sip of his wine and smiled. Chloe noting how confident and handsome he looked. She sighed like a ten-year-old school girl with a crush. This was getting kind of ridiculous. She chided herself for getting so distracted. “Lucifer! How nice of you to grace my little bistro with your presence!” He drawled extending his hand. 

Lucifer stood shaking his hand back. “Christopher! I had hoped you would be in!” He smiled. “This is my girlfriend Chloe.” He introduced. Chloe stood and Christopher took her tiny hand in his.   
“What a ravishing creature.” He drawled. He kissed her knuckles making Chloe flinch uncomftorbal. She looked to Lucifer who took her hand back. “Yeah, that is why I have laid claim on her.” Lucifer stepped in blocking Christopher’s path. “We were hoping you could score us a little Sugar for our anniversary party at LUX. If you could help us, I could get you and your staff an in at the club one night.” He said breaking the trance that he was trying to impart on Chloe. 

Christopher looked at him. “What makes you think I have access to such a powerful drug?” He asked nonchalantly. “I heard from some club friends of mine that you were the one to seek and I have good contacts.” Lucifer shrugged.

 

Chloe feined attention nibbling on a bite of bread. She didn’t want to break Lucifer’s attention. She brushed her leg up against his under the table making him twitch visibly. She liked that. He glared at her making her smirk evilly. “Let me see what I Can do.” Christopher said.   
He nodded thanking him. 

“What was that about?” Chloe asked. 

“That my dear was our in for this investigation. If my instincts are correct, Christopher is the king pin and we can scope out his associates with this party. Everyone wants an inn at lux at the moment and I can provide that for him so it’s a quid pro quo situation.” He said. Chloe nodded. “Thanks Lucifer. You are a life saver.” She smiled. “And you my dear are a vixen.” He said. They ate together for a while, and laughed. It had been a few months now that they were an official couple and Lucifer took no expense as to shower her with words of affirmation and love. 

“I was hoping we could have a night to ourselves this weekend. What do you say?” Lucifer asked as the waitress brought their food. Lucifer had the lasagna and Chloe had a salad and cheese bread side. She smiled at the waitress who smiled back. “This looks wonderful. I think a date night to ourselves sounds great. I’ll see if Maze can watch Trixie for us. They have such fun together. Two peas in a pod really.” Chloe said taking a bite of the salad.   
Lucifer nodded. “It’s really uncanny how much those two are alike.” He said. 

Suddenly there was a crash in the back of the restaurant and a commotion. Shouting was heard. “How could you! With the maid?!” a woman’s voice shrieked from the back of the kitchen. “I trusted you!” She yelled. Chloe and Lucifer raced to the back. Chloe’s gun drawn. 

A beautiful blonde woman in a blue dress was standing at the far end of the kitchen with a large serrated knife pointed at a dark haired handsome looking cook. “I loved you Anthony!” She yelled. “You cheated on me, and broke my heart!” She screeched.   
“Summer baby listen to me, It’s not what it seems!” He tried reasoning. She wasn’t hearing it though. She was too lost in her own misery she took a shakey step toward him and swung the knife making everyone jump back away afraid. Chloe felt a twinge of sadness for the girl. She was quite beautiful. She couldn’t imagine anyone cheating on her. She had beautiful blonde wavy hair and bright blue eyes. She was tiny much more than in her movies she also noted. “Hey, let’s all calm down.” Chloe said stepping infront of Lucifer. “Who are you?” Summer asked snapping out of her craze. “I’m Chloe, a friend of your fathers.” She said. Summer seemed to relax a little. Christopher came out of his office as well and was standing next to Lucifer watching the situation unfold.” Summers eyes darted back to Anthony and he was quietly moving further toward the back door of the restaurant.

“How could you do this to me, I loved you!” Summer cried. “With my father’s maid!” She took in big gulps of air her anger rising. “I didn’t sleep with her; I was trying to get her to do a deal for me.” He explained. Lucifer’s attention was drawn back at that moment. “I am usually the one who does the deals here. What kind of deal?” He asked. Anthony sighed. “I had a new shipment of Sugar come in and I wanted her to be the delivery point for me and the buyer. I tried to get her to do it but she made the move on me. I didn’t kiss her back. You have to believe me.” He begged. 

Summer sighed. “I don’t know.” She said. “It’s true darling, I asked him to do it for me.” Christopher said stepping in. Chloe watched the exchange. “Let’s all just calm down and we can talk this thorugh rationally.” Christopher said reaching for the knife from his daughter. She gave it to him and Anthony ran over to her wrapping her up in his arms. “ I would never cheat on you. I love you Summer. I always have!” He said his hand rubbing soothing circles on her shoulder. Ariel the waitress backed out slowly and rushed out the back door. Chloe turned and chased her. They made it to the back of the alley when Chloe jumped her from behind cuffing her. “You’re going to down to the station with me Ariel.” She said. “Well done detective! Found the king pin did you.” He asked. 

She smiled at his praise. 

They left the restaurant soon after and some police officers remained behind to question the rest of the staff about the drugs. Lucifer and Christopher were talking separately in a back room and Chloe watched them shake hands as Christopher left. “I told him I would have all of this taken care of. We have done many deals over the last few years and he owes me now.” Lucifer said shrugging. It was well past five by the time they got back to the police station. Chloe was getting tired and wanted to see Trixie.   
“I have to go home soon do you think you and Dan can handle questioning Ariel?” She asked. Lucifer nodded. “Of course, detective, is everything alright?” He asked. She loved how concerned he was for her all the time. “I am fine I just miss Trixie. I haven’t seen her all day and want to make her dinner.

Spend some quality time with her you know?” She asked. He nodded.

“Yes, I’m sure the spawn misses you as well. Run along now and Dan and I will take care of everything here. She thanked him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she left. When she walked out to her car she felt as though she was being followed. She looked around quickly her eyes darting from one side of the street to the other. She didn’t see anyone so she continued on her way.   
When she got back to her apartment, she released. It had been a long day and she just wanted to see her daughter. “Trixie?!” She called as she entered “Hi mommy!” She said jumping up and giving her a hug. “How was school?” Chloe asked setting her bags down and going to the fridge to get a glass of water. She was so glad to be back home. “It was fine. Same ole same ole.” She said shrugging her little shoulders. Chloe giggled. “Well do you have any homework?” Chloe asked. “I have some English homework but Maze already helped me with it.” She said. 

Chloe nodded. “Thanks Maze.” She said as her friend walked into the kitchen. “No prob, Chloe. The little human and I are quite the duo, aren’t we?” She said smiling. Trixie nodded. “I have to go to Lux to night to work though so I see you girls later.” Maze said. She wore her tight leather suit that she usually wore when she bartended. Chloe said bye to her and was glad to have some alone time with Trixie. “What should we do then?” Chloe asked. “Let’s watch that movie with the big shark! I like that one!” she said jumping on the couch in the living room. “You mean Jaws?” Chloe asked. 

“Did you know your grandma was an extra in that movie before she got started on her big movie career?” Chloe asked getting the dvd out. Trixie’s eyes went wide. “Really that’s awesome!” She said. “I can’t believe you like this movie.” Chloe laughed. Chloe made some popcorn and got them some drinks and her and Trixie snuggled up on the couch and watched Jaws. There was a lot going on Chloe’s mind at the moment so the movie was a good distraction. What was going to happen to Trixie? Will she always be there for her. She needed to find a good way to protect her. She knew Lucifer would always be there for the girl but Chloe needed a back up plan instead. She would talk to Dan about this later. He and Ella would be good parents to Trixie incase anything ever happened to Chloe. Chloe suddenly got emotional and wrapped her daughter up in a warm hug. “I love you so much monkey, you know, that right?” She asked. Trixie nodded hugging her mom back. “I love you too mommy.” “Sweetie, you know if anything happens to me you can always go to Lucifer and Maze, right?” She asked. Trixie looked up at her mom with a questioning gaze. “Of course, Mommy why would you say something like that? Are you in danger?” She asked.   
Chloe sighed. She hated that she had to put her daughter through this at such a young age but that was part of their life. “No baby, but sometimes, things happen that we can’t explain and I just want you to know that Lucifer is always going to be there and be around okay? You can also go to Daddy and Ella. They are always going to be around too.” Chloe said. She wasn’t ready to tell her daughter who she was just yet.   
There was a knock at the door. “Who could that be?” Chloe asked. It was nearly eleven at night. Chloe grabbed her gun and hid it behind her arm. She went to open the door when she saw him, Nikolas. “What are…” But before she could finish her sentence he swung something at her head and she blacked out.

authors note~  
wow i can't believe how this story is taking a life of its own! Whats going to happen to Chloe?! I hope you guys are enjoying the ride!


	14. Posideon the matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is trapped under the sea in Posideon's castle, somewhere off the island of atlantis. She is forced to meet other potential suitors that Posideon has chosen for her. Meanwhile Lucifer has an unexpected suprise show up at the pent house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This chapter was a bit hard for me to write, I appreciate you guys hanging in there with me! Please tell me what you think at the end! Samantha

Chapter 14-  
Chloe woke up from what seemed like an endless slumber. She was dizzy, that was the first sensation she felt. Her head was foggy and she groaned rolling over until something stopped her.   
She tried opening her eyes but the mere effort caused her head to scream in protest.

“Don’t try to awaken just yet, your body’s not ready.” Nikolas’s deep voice resonated through her. “Where am I?” She asked. “You are in Posideon’s kingdom.” He replied simply. Her eyes opened to a brilliant blue. Bluer than the Mediterranean Sea. They were underwater. She panicked for a brief moment. “Don’t fret, you are safe here, even though we are hundreds of thousands of leagues under the sea, you can breathe freely given your lineage.” He said.

Chloe slowly nodded. She was terrified. She tried moving but realized she was tied to something. “Why am I here?” She asked. “Because you wouldn’t listen.” Nikolas said coming towards her. “I was given orders to see to your safety and to get you away from Lucifer. He is the devil and Posideon is not a fan of his. He would much rather see you with someone like , or Petraclese.” Nikolas replied simply. “You are to be held here until his majesty sees fit to bring you back into our world. We will find a better match for you then Hades himself.” He said scoffing.  
Chloe grinded her teeth together.

“So, you kidnap me, force me against my will to a place where I’ve never been, and expect me to just listen to you? I don’t think so buddy.” She growled. She huffed and sat up finally. She was in some kind of room that looked like an air bubble. It was completely crystal clear around the edges. It looked like a neat hotel room to someone just looking at it. There was a bed with a clear down comforter in the center of the room which Chloe was currently chained to. There was a night stand on one side with a lamp and a rug on the floor.  
“I will unchain you once I feel you won’t try to escape. If you do you will die immediately. You can’t reach the surface and you can’t breathe under water yet.” He noted. She suddenly felt chaotropic. She started sucking in big gulps of air.

“I ….” She couldn’t speak. “Chloe listen to me you can breathe, just listen. You are going to meet with the King himself and he is going to talk to you then we can re locate you to the surface, we are near the island of Bermuda at the moment.” He said.

She felt foggy, disoriented. “This feeling will pass. Just lie back and rest. Do you need me to knock you out until his majesty is ready to speak with you?” Nikolas asked concern resonated in his tone. She just shook her head no. “I think I’ll be okay…” She managed out. She couldn’t believe she was in a underwater castle. It looked like a city. She looked out and rooms lit up the vast dark waters. There were mermaids, and sea creatures swimming all around.

Vast different species of animals she had never seen before swam right by her window looking in at her as if assessing whether or not, she was a threat. “I will leave you to rest now Princess Chloe. Do not fear. You will not be down here long.” He said. He bowed low and left the room leaving her to her thoughts. She was somewhere underwater….the thought terrified her.  
She didn’t ever have to think about it before, but mostly because she had never been out to sea. She had a fear of drowning. Chloe wanted to go on a cruise ship with her daughter one winter a few years back before Lucifer came into their lives, and she was really close, it was just down to Mexico and back to LA, but she couldn’t bring herself to purchasing the tickets, because she was afraid. She sighed. What had become of her? All she wanted was to go back to her life the way it was before all of this. There was a knock at the door.

“Come in.” She said.

A beautiful woman with long curly blonde hair and radiant blue eyes stepped in. She looked like a goddess for all accounts of the word. “You must be Chloe.” She said. Her voice sounded like the featherlight touch of an angels wings. “ I am.” Chloe replied. “I am Amphitrite. Posideon’s wife and your great great grandmother. I came here to explain things to you better than my husband is going to.” She said calmly. She had a royal air about her that made Chloe relax a little bit.

“Why am I chained? I want to go home.” She said. Amphirite looked sad for a brief moment then regained composure. “It’s for your own safety dear. We are a hundred meters under the sea and I do not want you to die unfortunately.” She said simply. Chloe nodded in understanding. There was a aquard silence for a moment before she began again. “You understand your powers now I assume ?” she asked. Chloe nodded. “Yes mam.” She said. 

Amphirite smiled. “Wonderful. So you are not of the human world. I understand you have also fallen In love with Hades..I mean..Lucifer..” She corrected herself. Chloe quirked an eye. She supposed Lucifer was known as Hades in some other countries. “Yes, I love him and I am going to marry him.” She responded not wanting to give away too much. “See dear, this is the problem my husband has, Hades is his family and even though its been eons’ since the two have spoken, and even seen eachother, there is …how do you say bad blood between the two and Lucifer is the lord of the Underworld, so he is very cunning and dangerous. We just worry for your safety and if you are ready to marry, we can arrange for you to meet sever other generous bachleors that will fall under his same category and maybe make a better match even for you than Lucifer would.” She tried to goad Chloe but Chloe shook her head. 

“I love Lucifer and will not marry another.” She said firmly. “Lucifer is many things, but he is not dangerous to me or my child.” She added. “Oh you have a daughter! I was not aware of this. I wonder if she too possesses the powers?” Amphitrite thought out loud. “I am hoping my husband can convince you otherwise, we would like to see you use your powers as well, so we can assess how comftorbal you are in your own skin at the moment. Are you hungry? Tired? Do you wish for me to remove your restraints? I fear you must not leave this room but I can try to make it as accommodating as I can for you. “ She said. 

Chloe nodded. She trusted the Goddess and didn’t want to upset anyone and she wasn’t going to try to flee out of the castle? Palace? Wherever she was being currently held. She would just have to make due with what she had at the moment. “Yes , grandmother? What should I call you?” She asked. 

“Amphitrite. Is just fine.” She replied with a wave of her hand Chloe’s restraints were removed and she moved her arm up rubbing at the sore flesh that was her wrist. Chloe nodded and forced a smile. The more she played along she decided the more quickly she could make her attempt at escaping and as soon as she got to the surface she would call and pray to Lucifer for help. Let him know where she was. 

Back in LA Lucifer paced the pent house furiously. “How could we let her slip through our hands again?” He said. Trixie was sitting on the couch next to Maze who held her hand soothingly. Dan hadn’t been informed yet because they wanted to try and take care of this without the police’s attention. It was enough that she had already been kidnapped twice, but a third time, this was just getting out of hand. Lucifer took a long swig of Rum that was sitting on his piano stand. 

“I swear to you know who, that if anything happens to her while she is away I will rip Posideon’s blasted head off.” He growled. Maze just sat and rolled her eyes. “I am sure she will turn up. She usually does.” She said reassuringly. “Do you want me to go out looking for her?” She asked. Lucifer nodded. “You might as well, although I have absolutely no idea where to even begin.” He said. There was the sound of a bird’s feathers flapping in the wind and suddenly everyone turned to look at the balcony. A beautiful angel emerged with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail. He had brilliant green eyes and a handsome chiseled look to himself. He was the archangel Gabriel, Lucifer’s oldest brother. “Ah, Gabe, how nice of you to make an appearance. Is it because I have already cursed Father six times this morning that he was finally taking notice of my predicament?” Lucifer drawled. 

Trixie looked at the angel wide eyed and with skepticism sitting closer to Maze. “No brother, I’ve heard through the preverbial grape vine that your precious human needs help and Father has sent me along with a handful of warriors to assist you. Posideon is not one to mess with and since you have decided to fall for his granddaughter, this is going to be a battle of the Gods.” He said. “Why do you always manage to get into these things brother? No wonder father made you Lord of Hell.” Michael said rolling his eyes. Maze stood ready to fight. 

Ammenadeal was at home with Linda, but Trixie stood as well. “Hey buddy don’t talk to Lucifer that way he’s better than you or any of your warriors you brought. We don’t need you.” She said standing next to Maze defending him.

 

The angel looked at the little human and smiled. “Ahh you must be Beatrice! I have heard so much about you and your strength. Your mother was right, you are beautiful too.” Michael said walking over to Trixie and kissing her hand. Trixie blushed and smiled. 

“Well enough with the pleasantries, brother tell father I don’t need his assistance …I have this handled…” He said turning back around. Maze turned around and followed him to the bar. “Lucifer, as much as I hate your brothers, we might need their help….” She cautioned. He sighed. He hated asking for help but this situation was bigger than him then any of them. “Okay fine. Let the angels in.” He said rolling his eyes. Gabriel smiled. After him, floated five strong looking men that looked more like Greek gods then angels. They were all dressed in different color robes, some were off white and cream and others were more yellow then grey but they were all extremely holy looking. 

They wore crowns of gold on their ears and carried golden spears. These were Lucifer’s other brothers.   
“Lucifer, you are a site for sore eyes.” One of the older angels, a girl walked up and embraced her brother. Lucifer stiffened not quite fully returning the hug.” Seraphina, it’s been eons. You look well.” Lucifer noted. She beamed. “I had to come and help my baby brother out when I found out he was in love.” She teased. He rolled his eyes. The other four stood behind her and waited to greet their brother. “it’s been a long-time brother, Earth suits you.” The next brother said embracing him. “Hello Raphael. Good of you to join us.” He said. The other two didn’t fully come to hug or even look at Lucifer but Lucifer notes them anyways. “Remiel, Engel got dragged here did you? He laughed. Remiel nodded. 

“Yes, and I wish I never saw your evil face again. You are a fallen angel, not one anymore.” He said like a petulant child throwing a tantrum. Engel nodded his agreement. Lucifer sighed annoyed. “Well I am glad you are both here then, It gives me some enjoyment knowing your tortured at least.” He laughed. Trixie walked over to the angels and looked at them all. “Are you all Lucifer’s brothers and sisters?” She asked curious. The angel named Saraphina nodded. “Yes Beatrice, we are all related to Lucifer, he is just one of our older brother’s and father has destined him with a different path than the rest of us. Lucifer has always been Father’s favorite.” Saraphina gushed. Trixie smiled. 

“ I like you guys. I think you will help us find my mom.” She said feeling relaxed for the first time in a while. Maze rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything as did Lucifer. Since his father clearly knew about his current situation and was offering up his siblings as assistance, he must know something Lucifer does not, and therefore he would not argue with his dad just yet.   
“Well, I have enough guest room for two but some will have to stay at the Detective’s house.” He said. “My pent house only has three bedrooms.” He added. 

The angels nodded. “We appreciate the hospitality brother but we will not need anywhere to sleep for we rarely rest.” Remiel said. Lucifer nodded remembering. “Well let’s go on and get started then I want my fiancé back.” He said. The angels nodded in agreement.

“Father want’s Chloe protected at all costs, she is of great importance to the cause and father has big things planned for her.” Michael added rummaging through Lucifer’s fridge looking at food and smelling everything. He was infinitely curious about the human world and excited to explore it for a little bit. “Brother you act as though you have not seen food before.” Lucifer drawled. Trixie giggled at the angel’s curiosity. “I apologize, I was not meaning to be rude.” He said bashfully. “I want us to focus on finding the detective.” Lucifer said finality ringing in his tone. The angels nodded. “We will search the skies for her.” Michael said motioning for his brothers to fly into action.   
They will search high and low acrossed the city for Chloe and bring her back safely.   
Trixie watched the angels fly away and smiled. “I like your brothers and sister’s Lucifer, but youre my favorite still.” She smiled. He grinned. “I’m glad you think so.” He smiled.


	15. Underwater world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe wakes up and agrees to do something she never thought she would...also hell hounds?

Chapter 15-   
The first thing she noticed was she was somewhere in the ocean. She could smell salt water. Her head pounded and her ears were plugged up. Posideon and Amphitrite were talking quitely outside her quarters. "Are you sure you want to tell her? I fear it may be too much for her to handle." She questioned her husband's judgment. Posideon nodded and she nodded her consent. Her husband was the wisest of them all so she trusted his judgment. 

Posideon waited as his wife entered Chloe's room.

She always had a way about her to smooth people over.  
Amphitrite was always the life of parties whenever she decided to throw one for her Olympian families.   
They would have extravagant dinners, where all of Posideon’s cousins, except Lucifer of course, would attend and be merry.  
Amphitrite had a way about her that drew everyone in.   
Mortals and immortals like trusted her complicity, that is what had drawn Posideon to her in the beginning. 

“Sire, your breaking the trident.” Nikolas said looking at his King’s massive hand as it squeezed the life out of said trident. He cursed. 

“That’s the fifth one this week. I can’t keep having Helios make them from the sun’s rays. I can’t have him scolding me again.” Posideon said. 

“This granddaughter of mine needs to see reason. She has a duty to the universe that must be fulfilled.” Posideon said to Nikolas, he nodded his understanding. “Yes sire, I completely agree but remember she is a mere mortal. Raised in a basic mortal realm with no understanding of how vast this cosmic universe is.” He said. Posideon nodded. “Yes, I often forget how simple-minded mortals are. It’s mind numbingly frustrating.” He added. 

Finally, Amphitrite returned with a wide smile on her face. “She of course has agreed to meet with Aries and Aether. I haven’t of course told her of them yet but I feel they are the best matches for her.” She said walking into her husband’s open arms. “You are wonderful wife. How can I ever repay you? How is she faring other than being a thousand leagues under the sea and dealing with immortals?” he asked genuinely interested. She shrugged. “As well as can be, she was seeming to have a mild panic attack and she complained her head hurt but those are all normal symptoms for what she is going through. Give her time husband. Do not scare her off like you often do.” She chided. 

Posideon took a breath. He wasn’t used to dealing with mortals, let alone women. His brother Zeus’s wife Hera was the closest woman he had delt with in eons and she was already used to gods, so she did not fear him one bit. He walked into the room. It was simple compared to his extravagant throne room at the end of the castle. His underwater castle was unknown to any other mortals in the world. It would completely throw their universe upside down if they knew at the bottom of Atlantas was his realm his dominion. He maintained a strict control of every single thing in its existence. 

He knocked on the door next and walked in to his great granddaughter sitting on the bed in a white tee shirt and light blue jeans that hugged her curves. Her long blonde hair was in loose waves that went down past her shoulders. She was beautiful. Any mortal let alone a god would be attracted to her.   
She looked scared. He didn't want her to feel that way about him because he was family so he tried his best to smooth things over.

“Chloe. I apologize for the means in getting you here, but you apparently are very persistant in denying your birthright and I had no other means. I don’t normally show myself to the human world.” He tried explaining. She eyed him warily. “I just don’t understand why you refuse to let me and Lucifer live our lives.” She said. 

“Lucifer is a god. He is the Lord of Hell, god of mischief, also known as Hades in our world.” He said. “I know, I’ve done my research.” Chloe retorted folding her arms over her chest. He nodded. “He is not a god anyone wants to cross paths with. He only values himself and his own worth and has ruined many relationships in the past with our world. He is a betrayer, a god who will stop at nothing to get his way. He can’t love, or have a family. It’s simply not in his nature. Desire is, possession. Do you realize why he is so drawn to you?” Posideon asked. 

She knew. Lucifer and her shared a special bond. No one understood this it was simply something that the two of them only knew about and did not know how to put into words. She had been drawn to him from the beginning. Ever since he spoke his name. Her mind flashed back to their first meeting. “What’s your name?” She asked. 

“Lucifer Morningstar…” He drawled his hands on his grand piano. “Really? Is that like a stage name or something?” She asked skepticism thick in her voice. 

“God given I’m afraid.” He retorted. They stared at eachother for a moment and something Chloe couldn’t explain, connected them. She dropped her pen on the floor and at the same time her and Lucifer reached down for eachother their hands touched and a lightning bolt shot through Chloe making them both gasps. From then on, they were connected at the hip. She couldn’t explain it but he was always there for her and they loved eachother. 

They didn’t have to say it. The feelings were there. She just was stubborn and afraid of getting hurt again. She returned her thoughts to the present as Posideon kept talking drawling about something she didn’t care about. “So, I would like you to consider someone I have in mind for you might have heard of him, Aries, the god of war. I think given your tastes…he would be a good match for you.” He said. 

Chloe couldn’t believe it. This oaf was trying to play matchmaker with her.

“Sure... I will go ahead and meet with…Aries….” She said trying to appease him. 

She forced a smile. Just keep up with this charade until Lucifer finds her and they return to the surface…she thought to herself. Posideon beamed at her. “You are going to enjoy Aries, I think he will make you a good match and then you can finally rejoin us.” He said his shell necklace glowed in the night and what sounded like twinkling voices could be heard from the interior. “I apologize. I have other business to attend to. The mermaids are having a scuffle with the Octopus again for territory I’m getting infinatley tired of dealing with this.” He grumbled. “If you require anything please ask Nikolas. He is still your charge.” He said turning to leave. 

Chloe just nodded and watched him go. She quietly waited until he was gone then stood up and paced the room. Her energy was building. She was able to shoot sparks out of her finger tips. She wondered if she could breathe longer under water. She wanted to test that theory. She sighed as she looked out the large full window that was her wall. It was really amazing that she was here. Five years ago she wouldn’t have even guessed she would be here in this place. 

Posideon meanwhile called his cousin Zeus and Athena in for a meeting. He sent his dolphins to Mount Olympus. He needed to let everyone else know what was going on. He was afraid Lucifer wouldn’t give up Chloe that easily and he was ready for a fight. His people needed to stay together. It was that simple. She couldn’t go off marrying the Lord of the Underworld. Unless it was…. true love? He couldn’t imagine it being that. He shook his head frustration creasing his brows. 

He went to his throne room. Much like the knights of the round table, this was the throne room of the gods. They often held meetings there. Posideon was the caretaker of keeping things in order as well and the real reason he wanted Chloe so close to him was because of the mere fact that she was the miracle child. Bringer of Light amongst the gods. She was the great great granddaughter of his self and there fore the heir to the throne. She couldn’t know though. Until she was made full aware of her powers, she had to be kept in the dark otherwise they could have a war on their hands. 

Chloe sighed sitting in her room/cell. Something wasn’t right. Why was Posideon so persistant about her? There had to be something she was missing. She paced the room for what seemed like hours trying to think. A whale passed by as well as a few squids and small fish. It was quite a sight to see. Nikolas brought her food that was surprisingly good for underwater food. She didn’t realize they ate normal food like humans did. 

“You seem troubled. Is there anything I can assist with?” He asked as he watched her eat. She rolled her eyes. “Besides being kidnapped several times against my will I’m just peachy.” She said a slight growl to her voice. She smiled in her mind. “ Lucifer will find me.” She added. He rolled his eyes. “That big oaf doesn’t even know where to start looking.” He said with confidence. “I know things are confusing right now but give it time princess, they will all make sense soon.” He said sympathetically. She just watched him. “How long have you been serving Posideon?” She asked. Her curiousity was getting the better of her and she thought she might as well learn more about him. 

“I have been with his majesty for eons. I am just one of his faithful soldiers. Bound to serve him for all eternity.” He said dutifully. She looked at him. “Haven’t you ever wished for anything else? Freedom maybe?” She asked. He shook his head. “I am content where I am.” He replied simply. She nodded in understanding. “Well thank you for the company, I guess. I am going to rest now.” She said wanting some alone time to think. He nodded. “You are welcome princess. If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask.” He replied. 

She sighed as he closed the door behind her. She missed Lucifer. Just being away from him made her ache. 

She wondered if he was upset, or angry. She wondered how Trixie was. She missed her little daughter so much.

Meanwhile back in LA, Lucifer paced his pent house restlessly. "Hellhounds.." He suddenly remembered his faithful guardians. They would be able to help find his missing love.   
He lifted his hands to pray. "Ammenadeal, i have need of you!" He prayed to his brother who appeared a few seconds later. "What is it brother?" He asked. "Have you found something?"   
Lucifer nodded. "I think i found a way to help find Chloe. Remember my hell hounds?" He asked.   
Ammenadeal nodded. "Oh right, those beastly dogs that looked like little demons. Yes I remember them. You think they can help find her?" He asked skeptically. Lucifer nodded. "I think so!" He said.   
His cell phone rang. 

It was Daniel. Probably looking for Chloe. Shit. Lucifer thought. How was he going to explain this one. They didn't know. "Maze!" Lucifer called. She appeared almost instantly which was a feat for her because he had no idea where she was in the city. " This had better be good. I thought i picked up her scent by so ho." She growled breathing hard.   
Lucifer nodded. "I need you to pop down to hell for me and get my hell hounds." He said.   
She smirked. "Done." She replied. "I will continue my search as well brother. We will find her don't worry." Ammenadeal said placing a comforting arm on his shoulder. "Thanks Brother." Lucifer replied. 

He opted to stay behind incase she came back his brothers and sister’s were out scowering the city for any signs of the detective. 

This all didn’t make any sense. He thought on the events of the past few weeks and it was curious. Chloe ends up going missing twice. She is a princess. She is related to Posideon. Maybe it was all part of some grand scheme of his father’s to torture him. He sighed frusturation creasing his brow.   
“Well dad. What do you have to say for yourself? Why Chloe…of all people?” He asked.


	16. Another foe and a rescue mission.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe meets Ares and gets an unexpected offer.

Chapter 16   
It had been a few weeks since the Chloe had been kidnapped. Everyone was frantic. The angels had expanded their search to the rest of the world. Dan was going crazy as well as Ella and Linda. Lucifer and Maze had continued in Los Angelas. Dan and Trixie were frantic. 

He had the LAPD on an all-out man hunt to find his missing wife. Maze was scared as well though she wouldn’t admit it. Sending the Hell hounds out had been a last resort and she wasn’t sure they were going to be all that successful considering who they were dealing with. She stayed at the pent house feeling more comftorbal with Lucifer then Dan at the moment. She had waited for Lucifer’s hell hounds to come back with a scent. Something, anything.

They found a brief scent of hers in the middle of the ocean off the coast of Florida, of all places. It had been extremely faint and the hell hounds tried going underwater, but were unsuccessful as they could go deep but not too deep. That made Lucifer even more frantic, Chloe couldn’t possibly survive under water. 

Lucifer paced the pent house his wings itched they wanted to go searching for her. Lucifer wanted answers. What was God’s plan in this. Why him.

He prayed she didn’t drown. He thought he would know if she had died. 

He could feel it between their bond. Their soul connection. 

He wanted to be there for her but this was getting a bit out of hand even for the devil. He wasn’t used to going up against Gods. He needs to go find her and soon. He sighed. Of course, he would be of no use to her unkempt and a mess so he showered and freshened up. Ate something, made dinner for Trixie and Maze. Linda and the baby Charlie came to stay with them as well to keep Trixie company while everyone was out searching. She and the two-year-old had formed a special friendship as well. 

“She will be found do not worry.” Linda said reassuringly to Lucifer noticing his panicked expression. He was getting worse and worse by the day. “I hate not knowing what she’s going through.” Lucifer complained. He liked being in control at all times and for the first time in his existence he was completely out of control. It was hard to admit the thought. Linda nodded in understanding. “Of course, it’s a natural feeling, feelings of being out of control and not knowing what is to come can be scary.” She said holding Charlie. Charlie babbled enthusiastically on his pacifier on her lap cooing contentedly. The baby was adorable, with his dark hair and bright blue eyes like Linda. Toys were strewn acrossed the floor, a homey feeling in the usually pristine and empty pent house.  
Lucifer was glad he had friends to share in this experience with for it was unusual for him to be at a loss as to what to do next. 

“When I get my hands on Posideon, I will tear him limb from bloody limb. No one takes what is mine!” he snarled looking out the balcony window. The skies were bright blue it was the middle of the day. His hell hounds were out searching. So were most of his brothers and sisters.   
Suddenly he heard a rush of wings. Beautiful Saraphina landed gracefully on the balcony. 

“Brother, I have word of your love.” She said looking around the room. Trixie jumped up and ran to Lucifer’s side. 

“Have you found my mommy?” She asked questioning the angel. She smiled and patted the girls head making Lucifer roll his eyes. “Yes child, I have found her I believe.” She said. “She is currently being held off the island of Bermuda in the East Coast. I saw what appeared to be a large ocean liner named the Oceanic, which I remember to be Posideon’s vessel, just sitting out in the middle of the water with nothing on it. Then I was flying around monitoring when I saw Chloe emerge from the ship’s interior. 

She was …. looked, unharmed, though weary.” She hesitated her words not wanting to scare Trixie, but Lucifer knew that wasn’t the whole story. “Excellent!” He clapped his hands together. “Let’s go get her!” He said moving to get ready to leave. Saraphina stood in front of her brother preventing him from leaving. “I wouldn’t go just yet.” She cautioned. He deadpanned. “Why not?”   
“Because, we don’t know what were up against. We know Posideon is after her for some reason, but we need to be on the defense not the offence. Let me go with you. Just in case.” She said. Dan was watching from the bedroom hallway. “I want to come. I need to make sure she is okay.” He said. 

Saraphina looked over to him. “While your Valant nature is most appreciated mortal, this is a better suited task for us immortals I’m afraid you would be better suited to wait it out until we bring her home Daniel.” “My sister is correct Dan; I simply can’t carry you on my back it would be far too much and I need to be ready incase Chloe is injured.” He said trying to make this easier on him. Dan nodded. “yeah okay, but I will be here and waiting for you guys.” He said. Ella was by his side too drinking a bottle of water. 

“Yeah and I can stay with Trix. We can play games and hang out while we wait for mom.” She smiled.   
Trixie went over to her dad and hugged him tightly. “I hope mommy’s okay.” She said tears in her eyes. 

“She will be fine baby don’t worry.” Dan said comforting her.   
“Okay Maze are you going to come? We may have need of you.” Lucifer said.   
Maze nodded flicking her demon knives back and forth. “Of course. Wouldn’t miss this for the world.” She said. Dan was somewhat comforted that the demon was on the case. She could get anyone out of anything or into if she needed. “Don’t worry. We will bring her home.” Lucifer said to the rest of the group.

The little family had nodded and waited patiently while they took flight.   
Chloe paced the deck of the oceanic. After a few days of being “good” and persuading her grandfather to let her go back to the surface, he did albeit begrudgingly. She wasn’t sure how long she had been out in the ocean. She just knew it had been a while. She was scared. The dinner was tonight on the boat. She was too meet Aries and possibly have Posideon make a love match between them.   
Chole sighed sitting on the deck. She didn’t want a new love. She had tried and failed with Dan. She didn’t believe in it anymore. It was something out of a fairytale that she could never have. Her life was all about practical and measured daily tasks. She had everything ready and in a schedule. 

Fantasy and Love weren’t a part of that…until Lucifer showed up in his roundabout way.   
She looked out to the beautiful peaceful ocean. Feeling at home here was another thing she didn’t expect. She was able to call fish to her now. Her powers were there, she just hadn’t used them in days. Afraid of what the outcome would be without Lucifer near her to help keep her safe. Posideon was nowhere to be seen most of the time, but she would see him tonight. Nikolas was kind most of the time but rather annoying. Always watching her, lurking in the shadows. 

“Miss Chloe, it’s time to get ready for your meeting with Ares. Amphitrite has prepared some clothing for you that would be more appropriate than your current clothes. “He said politely looking at her worn jeans and tee shirt that she had been wearing. Sighing she got up and followed him back to her room. The ship lulled quietly in the water, the sound of the waves flapping against the boat soothingly.   
It was sunset. Chloe missed her family, but she would endure this for as long as it took. 

Chloe looked at her bed where laid before her were three new dresses, one was a blue sparkly long dress with a sleeveless top and a heart shaped neckline. It was beautiful like the ocean. The next one was a bright pink one with sparkles that went just below her knees in a cupcake swish bottom and a strapless top. The third one was a long green dress that was very simple and had green straps with a diamond necklace next to it. She chose to wear that one as it fit her mood currently. 

She brushed her hair with the items provided and sighed. Nikolas knocked on the door a few minutes later and looked at her. “You look beautiful.” He commented offering her his arm. She begrudgingly took it and faked a smile. Just keep swimming. She thought in her mind. If she just continued to play along, they wouldn’t hurt her family.   
There was a long dining table with a white linen cloth set up on the deck of the ship. An elegant candelabra sat on each end of the table with gold silver wear. Fruit platters and Fish were strewn a crossed the table along with salad and bread. “Thank you.” She replied. 

They walked up to the deck together where Posideon and his wife were waiting with a handsome looking man with gold tanned skin, a beautiful head of dark locks lighter with a red tint in them much like a Greek god’s. He turned his hulking form towering over Chloe. 

“Ah, you look lovely granddaughter.” Posideon moved over to take her hand from Nikolas’s. She smiled and bowed her head. “I have you to thank for the dress.” She replied demurely. Amphitrite smiled at her appearance. “Yes, you look lovely. Come sit you must be hungry.” She offered the seat next to her but Chloe stood her ground.


	17. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer, Maze and Saraphina plan Chloe's escape and make a supprise appearance at the dinner party. Chloe gets an ear ful from Ares and a warning from Meg.

Chloe was on board the oceanic getting ready for the dinner. She put on her emerald green dress that excentuated the sway of her hips and made her look like royalty. She wore her hair in loose waves that looked golden in the sunlight. She was only doing this for Posideon. Keeping him happy was the goal. She had worked with psycho's may times but never GODS. Nikolas waited for her outside her room. She was beginning to finally get fond of him. He wasn't that bad of a guy after all. He knocked on her door and escorted her up to dinner. Her gut twisted with nerves. She missed Lucifer terribly wondering what he was doing. Posideon introduced her to Ares, a handsome tall man with broad shoulders. He relentlessley flirted with her and kept unwantingly touching her shoulder. He was persistant she had to give him that. They had talked about their likes and dislikes, he stated he like war, and torture. She rolled her eyes. 

Meg was a welcome change in the group of people. She was a human turned immortal after marrying Herculese. Chloe found herself liking the beauty. They chatted as well. Chloe asked her about her time with Lucifer, and what that was like, Meg visibly looked fearful as soon as she mentioned Lucifer's name. "He was horrid. Honistly, I wish I had never made the deal with him." She said. Herculese held her comfortingly. "Well he's a differet person now. I think you would actually like him." Chloe defeded. Meg looked at her warily. "I doubt it."She replied. "I would have died if it was't for Herculese here savig me. Hades was nothing but trouble in my world, but it was over thousands of years ago that that happeed, and i guess even Titans can change." She said shakig her head. Chloe nodded in understading. "Well I am here at the request of Posideon. He doesn't want me in a relationship with him but I have sense refused his advice. I believe Lucifer is good. He is my love." Chloe said. Meg gave her an almost sympathetic look like she had no idea what she was in for and they continued on with their dinner conversation.

They were in the middle of a dinner and she had a bad feeling in her gut.

Usually her gut instincts are good so she follows them.

Chloe sat a crossed from Posideon and his wife and Ares as well as two other people she didn’t recognize.

They were beautiful, looking like something out of a Greek tragedy. One woman had long black hair that went down past her back and fell in loose curls. The other was a beautiful looking man with tanned skin and blonde hair. “Hercules and Megara, how have you been?” Amphitrite asked making small conversation. 

The God looked at his wife and kissed her hand keeping her close. Chloe felt a pang of longing for Lucifer watching the two. They were real in the flesh before her. 

It was kind of wild. She thought to herself as she picked at her fish.

“We’ve been between realms as of late.” Hercules responded. His voice was a warm timber that made Chloe’s toes curl but not like Lucifer’s this was more of a awe kind of timber. He was handsome. Meg was beautiful and sweet looking with big brown eyes and a kind smile. “We have been busy working with my father to control the underworld, or at least help contain the demon souls that wish to escape. It’s been difficult but with Lucifer gone there’s got to be someone to do it.” He said. 

He glanced at Chloe who blushed. “Ares has been a wonderful help with containing the demons.” Hercules said glancing at the god. Ares sat next to Chloe. She had to admit he was handsome but there was a hardness about him that scared her. He wasn’t gentle and protective like Lucifer but all violent and danger radiated off him. He had hard eyes. There was no joy in them either. “Chloe, tell us about your world.” Meg said trying to change the subject. Chloe shrugged. “I guess there’s not much to tell really. I am a police officer, and I help people. I met … you know, Lucifer, on a murder case that happened and we became friends shortly after that. He has been in my life ever since.” She said. 

Posideon nodded. “Chloe also possesses our magical abilities. She has the ability to call the sea to her and she also possesses the ability to control thunder like my brother Zeus.” He says. Chloe didn’t think about that really yet “Posideon hush. We do not want to make her uncomftorbal yet, she is still learning all her powers.” Amphitrite soothed. Chloe smiled. Ares looked at her with a deep interest. “Do you use magic yet Chloe?” His deep voice vibrated through her making her shiver. “Not really. I am still learning how to control them.” She replied taking a bite of asparagus.   
He nodded going back to eating. They chatted with eachother for another few minutes then Ares offered Chloe his hand. He took her to the front end of the boat as sun was setting. She cringed inwardly at his touch. “I have enjoyed this meeting Chloe and hope to see you more.” He said. Chloe didn’t reply at first but just nodded. She didn’t want to upset him because she was honestly terrified of him. He pulled her close to him and attempted to kiss her and she moved back hesitant. “Please, don’t.” Chloe said pushing him away. He growled. “I am not as patient as my brother, I will not wait forever. You are just a human and a means to an end. I am doing this for him.” Ares said turning away and walking back to Hercules. 

Chloe let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She wanted to go home. Meg saw the confrontation and came up to her. “Are you okay? You look like your having a rough time.” She said affection pouring through her voice. Chloe felt her throat tighten. “Yeah it’s just been a lot to take in.” She said. Meg nodded. “Yeah when I first began dating Herk, I was terrified. I had gotten into it with Hades and was so afraid of the consequences of my actions. I had nowhere to turn. I just want you to know I’m here for you if you need someone, I just have to ask.” She added as she moved closer to whisper in Chloe’s ear. “Is it true you and Hades are a thing?” Meg watched Chloe tense as she said the name Hades. She hesitated and nodded. “He’s not known as Hades in my world and even to me he’s not evil or or…cruel. He’s wonderful. I love him.” Chloe said to Meg. “Well I guess I Can understand that. You can’t help who you love that’s for sure. I sure as heck didn’t plan on falling for the big handsome guy.” She added looking back affectionately at her husband. 

“Just be careful around Hades. His thing is making deals and I made one with him way back in the day.” Before she could finish her sentence a rush of wind blew Chloe’s hair out of its intricate braid and they all looked up. A beautiful woman with long white wings the color of a dove flew into view followed by Lucifer and Maze trailing. Chloe gasped. Nikolas rushed over to her and grabbed her quickly by the arm. Meg and Hercules looked confused. Posideon stood by his wife protecting her. 

“What is the meaning of this!” He boomed. He visibly relaxed as he saw Lucifer stride onto the ship looking dashing in a black suit and red bottom shoes.   
He immediately flicked his gaze to Chloe and moved towards her. Nikolas tightened his grip on her making her wince in pain. “Lost my invitation in the male Posideon?” Lucifer drawled pausing as soon as he saw Chloe wince. “How did you find us Hades?” He asked using his old moniker. 

“I always find what’s mine.” He replied. Chloe’s heart nearly melted there on the boat. “I don’t know what you are referring to but my granddaughter is anything but yours.” Posideon replied. “Husband is that any way to treat our guests. Let us all sit down and have a nice chat.” Amphitrite said trying to calm the tension in the room. You could cut it with a trident. “Chloe love are you okay?” Lucifer asked a crossed the boat. He didn’t want to make any more sudden moves in fear of injuring her. 

She just nodded. Posideon gripped his trident ready to launch it at any moment. The Tension rose about five notches on the boat. Ares watched Lucifer with interest. Nikolas stood waiting for a command. “I suggest you leave Hades before anything bad happens to you.” Posideon threatened. Saraphina stood next to her brother and folded her wigs in. “Saraphina! How wonderful to see you dear? It’s been ages.” Amphitrite said walking over to her and giving her a warm hug. 

“Amphitrite! How are you dear?” She asked returning the hug diplomatically. “Oh, you know keeping this one in line.” She said referring to Posideon. He glared at her. “Woman you are going to be the death of me.” He growled making Meg and Hercules smile. “Now lets all sit down and have a nice dessert. I know cook prepared a special dessert for the occasion.” She said trying to lead the group to the table. Lucifer wasn’t having it though. He was calculating their escape. “I’m afraid not. You see I am missing my fiancée terribly and want her back. So, we will be leaving now.” He said. He moved so fast that it was a blur. Grabbing Chloe by the waist he hoisted her into the air faster than anyone could react. “No!” Posideon yelled franticly he threw his trident in the air and aimed it at Lucifer. His wings were fast, and Saraphina tried blocking his fire spell that exploded from the trident but she was unsuccessful. 

Maze shot forward and flew at Posideon knocking his trident ito the water. She the whirled towards Nikolas shoving one of her daggers in his chest causing him to cry out in pain.   
Ares surged forward attacking Maze from behind yanking her arm back before she could strike at Nikolas again. “You demon! You belong in Hell!” He yelled to Maze. She laughed menacingly. “I belong nowhere!” She yelled back swirling around and swinging her knives at him. “I will have Chloe if it’s the last thig I do!” Ares yelled. Herculeses’ and Meg flew out of the way of danger, wanting to avoid Maze. Hundreds of years had taught Meg to stay out of Lucifer’s way so she had her husband take her off the ship quickly. She had genuinely liked Chloe and wished the best for her but was afraid of her relationship with Lucifer seeing their “history” together. 

She would make note to get back into contact with her once the fighting had settled down. “Do you trust me?!” Lucifer asked Chloe who had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She nodded burying her face I the crook of his shoulder. He radiated power but she could tell he was injured. She just knew. Maze was still fighting Posideon and Ares. The Demon taking on two gods at once. Saraphina had joined in the fight giving Lucifer a chance to get Chloe to safety. She felt something wet and sticky on the side of his shoulder and looked down. Dark red blood was seeping through his suit. He was beginning to sweat on his brows. “Lucifer, your injured!” She shouted as they flew through the air passing clouds and birds. They were in the middle of the ocean making Chloe slightly panicky.   
“Don’t worry sweetheart. I’ve got you.” He said holding her tighter. She prayed they made it to the pent house safely.


	18. Sore Losers and happy reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and friends rescue Chloe from Posideon's grasp. Chloe finally is able to test out her healing powers on her love.

Chapter 18   
The seas swirled with forty foot waves. The sea god was furious. More than furious. He was livid. Being bested by a human! 

Posideon roared with rage. She defied him yet again!

He cried out in anger at the seas a dark cloud of madness swirling above him. “Ares! Go after her! Bring her back this time I do not care if she is injured or not! She can not remain with Lucifer! We will wipe her memory if need be! She is to remain with the Titans or die!” He yelled. Ares nodded. “Yes my lord. I will retrieve the woman and teach her who she really belongs to!” He growled.   
Ares was not even a bit injured after the battle with the Demon and the angel. The angel was surprisingly stronger than he thought and gave him a few good blows to the gut and shoulder.   
He was also surprised that people were actually fighting along side the Devil himself. He was Lucifer after all. Evil incarnate. Fallen angel and bringer of pain and destruction and having people fight with him was a bit un nerving. 

Lucifer didn’t know if he was going to make it. Magical unearthly injuries were hard to heal because you most likely had to use magic to heal them. Lucifer groaned in pain as he reached LA. The blood now soaked his shirt from Posideon’s hit. He didn’t think it was bad at first, it felt more like a bee sting in his side then a cut. Chloe watched him concerned. “Are you okay?” She asked as they flew over the city. He nodded. “Course Love. I am now that I have you safe.” He said forcing a smile. 

“Lucifer, you don’t have to lie to me.” She berated. She hated when he lied to her. She could feel the blood seeping onto her dress as well.

“Maze and Saraphina have everything under control. I only have to get you to safety then I will be fine.” He promised but deep down, he wasn’t so sure. 

She only could nod and lean her head back on the crook of his shoulder as he made it to the pent house in one peace shockingly. The lights were on as it was night time. They landed with a thump on the balcony, Lucifer crumbling to the ground in pain. He was deathly pale sweating. His wings were limp around him. “Chloe!” Dan’s worried voice shouted from inside he rushed over to her and grabbed her into a fierce hug. “Mom!” Trixie cried flinging herself into her mother’s arms. 

“Trixie! Baby I’ve missed you so much.” She cried burying herself in her daughter and ex husband’s embraces.   
They stayed together for a few seconds just hugging and being in eachother’s presences. Lucifer was breathing heavily. Sweat pouring off his brows.   
Ammenadeal rushed to Lucifer’s side. 

“Luci! What happened?!” He asked worriedly, bending over and touching his shoulder.   
“Posideon, hit me with his trident with ...magic, I think.” He explained panting out. Chloe snapped back into reality and back to Lucifer. “Are you hurt?” Dan asked looking her over. She shook her head. “No, Lucifer came and rescued me, but he…got hit.” She said worry creasing her brows. Ammenadeal helped lift his brother up and move him to the couch. He leaned over and winced in extreme pain. “Can we do anything?” Dan asked. Ella stood back quietly as well as Dr. Linda. They didn’t want to intrude but were there to help none the less. “ I have my doctors bag if you need.” Linda said stepping forward.   
Chloe ran over to Linda and hugged her tightly as well as Ella. They had quickly become her family in this process and she loved them for their loyalty and friendship over the years.   
Lucifer groaned the pain getting worse. “Lucifer, oh …lord, we need to get this shirt off you.” Ammenadeal said frowning not liking the amount of blood he was seeing. “Do we really have to bring dad into this. He’s already pissed off enough as it is. He probably planned all of this.” He said. His face was extremely grey and pale. 

Chloe looked frantically to Lucifer and back to everyone else. “We have to help him.” She said rushing to his side again. Dan moved Trixie and Ella away from the scene and towards the back of the room they were talking in quiet hushed tones not wanting to make things more chaotic. 

Saraphina flew down at that moment looking bloodied as well and Maze followed her. Maze was completely beat up. Blood seeped from her eyebrow and a huge gash laced her shirt. Chloe was amazed that they even made it in the condition they were in. “Maze! Thank god.” Linda said rushing over to her friend and helping her. Linda leaned down and flung Maze’s arm around her shoulder taking her over to the bedroom. Saraphina was not nearly as bad off but still had a few bruises forming on her beautiful face. Her Wings looked ragged and beat up. Feather’s sticking out everywhere and falling onto the penthouse floor.

“We stopped them for now.” Saraphina said taking a breath and sitting on the chair next to Lucifer. “Brother how hurt are you?” She asked seriousness laced her tone.   
“It’s not good.” Ammenadeal answered for her.   
“Chloe, you are still in danger. You are going to have to choose which world you want to live in. I fear there will be a war between the god’s and us if we do not comply with their demands.” Saraphina said in all seriousness. “We need to come up with a plan."

“Daniel, It’s best if you take Chloe home so I can heal. I heal faster if she is not near me.” Lucifer hissed through his teeth as he tried sitting up. Dizzyness swarmed him and he fell limply back on the pillow. “No! I just got back to you. I am not leaving you.” Chloe cried rushing to his side. He looked pained as he tried linking his arm around her shoulder. Dan sighed. “Well, we should probably go let the police know your safe and let you guys rest up anyways. I have to get Trixie home to bed she has school in the morning.” Dan said running a awkward hand through his hair. He wasn’t sure what to do anymore so he figured the best think would be to let them heal. He walked over to Ella who ran up to Lucifer and gave him a gentle hug. 

“I’m so glad your back Lucifer. I was really worried.” She said honestly.   
“Come on Trix. Let’s go make some dinner.” Ella said taking Dan’s hand.   
He had really calmed down since Ella had come into his life. 

“Chloe I’m really glad your safe and okay. If you want to come back to the apartment of course your welcome.” Dan said. Chloe smiled at her ex. He was a trooper for sticking through all of this. She got up and walked over to him and gave him a tight hug looping her arms around his neck like they used to. “Dan I am so thankful for you and I appreciate it but I need to stay with Lucifer, make sure he’s okay.” She said hoping he understood. He nodded of course he did. He looked over to Trixie who looked upset. “I want to stay with mom.” She complained. 

She hadn’t seen her mom in over a month so she was rightfully upset. Chloe looked down and smiled at her daughter. “I will come spend some time with you soon monkey but right now mommy has to make sure Lucifer’s okay.” She explained. Trixie sighed and nodded giving her mother a big hug. The group finally said their goodbye’s and left the penthouse.   
Lucifer was in pain. He felt the unearthly poison swirling in his system. Everything was cloudy around him. His vision was blurry as well. He was hot, uncomftorbal and he couldn’t fold his wings back into his back making him extremely itchy. He loved Chloe for wanting to stay with him. Maze simply sat quietly on the other side of the room In the big armchair. She wated to make sure Lucifer was okay despite her own gashes and bruises. Maze was eternally loyal to Lucifer. 

“What can I Do?” Maze asked Ammenadeal and Saraphina. “Well the only thing that could possibly heal an immortal is something else that is immortal or…in the event of a near death experience, possibly true love’s kiss. Ammenadeal said. Linda was in the one of the guest rooms with baby Charlie rocking him to sleep. 

Chloe didn’t want to leave Lucifer’s side. She sighed curled up next to him on the comftorbal couch. She was exhausted ad tired, ready for a hot shower food and bed. But that was’t happening yet. She needed to heal her love. “Sweetheart, whatever you’re doing with your hands, keep doing it.” Lucifer nearly groaned out loud as Chloe’s hands rubbed his arms and chest.   
Ammenadeal rolled his eyes paying attention to his sister’s departure and not noticing Chloe’s powers. She was healing him with her hands. A warm yellow glow was emitting from them and Lucifer’s internal injuries were fading. She was intently staring at him watching her powers work. 

“I must return to heaven and update father on the situation down here. Do you have thigs handled now brother?” She asked Ammenadeal but quickly silenced herself as the room stopped and watched Chloe in awe. “Did you know she had these powers?” Saraphina asked her brother. Ammeadeal shook his head. “I did’t realize they were acutlly real powers.” He said condescendingly.   
Lucifer threw him a murderous look. “Chloe can take care of thigs from here. You all can leave.” Lucifer gritted through his teeth.   
The room nodded sheepishly and quietly left the couple to themselves.


	19. Stolen Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe get a much needed rest and some stolen kisses. Rated M For mature reasons and sexual content, read at your own risk :)

Chapter 19 Stolen Moments  
Chloe ran a soft hand through Lucifer’s wings. He shivered at her touch. “Love, you are killing me here.” He complained. She smiled her body pressed tightly against his in his bedroom. “I’ve just missed you so much Lucifer. I can’t help myself.” She replied. She had taken a good long shower and put on one of Lucifer’s white tee shirts that went below her knees showing off generous amounts of creamy skin. Her hair was down in loose waves catching the lights of the bedroom emitting a glow of sorts. Lucifer had showered as well but his injuries were still severe. He was propped up on pillows on his California king sized bed. 

Chloe was just happy to be in his presence once again. “I love you.” She said pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He hummed his approval ad wrapped an arm around her. “And I love you my sweet.” He said. His breath was hot against her neck ad he pressed his lips to it and sucked generously o the pink skin begging not be tasted.   
The rest of the family had all gone home hours ago leaving lucifer and Chloe alone finally. “I wat to try something.” She said straddling his hips. He smirked. “While I love foreplay, I don’t know if this is a good idea.” He winced in pain. “Shhhh, let me take care of you.” She said moving her hands to where the gash in his side was. She closed her eyes and focused all her energy. Her brows furrowed together in concentration. 

Lucifer watched in amazement as a bright white light emitted from her hands glowing in warm delight. She moved her hands in a small circular motion sweat beaded her eyebrows as she opened her eyes to see if her magic had worked. “It’s working!” She exclaimed excitedly. “Yes, it is it seems.” Lucifer was amazed at his little princess. She was a treasure he was going to protect and cherish forever.   
Suddenly his cut began to heal and the nasty red gash up his left side started to fade. He immensely felt better. When she was finished, she was breathing heavily and pale. “Are you okay ?” Lucifer asked concerned for her wellbeing. She nodded and he grabbed her in a searing kiss that was one for the fairy tales. “I love you so much. You are amazing.” He gushed. She kissed him back the passion that they had been missing suddenly boiling over the surface. “I need you.” She pleaded moving to take his shirt off. His wings were finally able to return to his back making it easier for him to undress. “Then let go Chloe, I’ve got you love.” He responded his left hand wrapped around her back. She kissed his lips then moved to his neck making him gasp.   
Then in one swift motion he removed her shirt leaving her bare and exposed. “You remember me telling you I have excellent stamina darling?” He asked his breath hot against her ear. She simply nodded yes. “Well get ready for a long night you won’t soon forget. Heat pooled low and demanding between her legs and she whimpered against him. It had bee a long time since she was this hot with need and she was a little bit nervous.

She felt him hard against her stomach and he flipped her on her back before she could move to grasp him. “What are…” She started however he quickly shushed her with a searing hot kiss the moved down between her legs gently pushing them apart. He blew hot air against her center before sweeping his tongue in her soft flesh making her moan loudly.   
“Lucifer!” Chloe moaned his name as her legs shook beneath the grasp of his arms. He lapped at her center enjoying the taste of her. “God’s you eve taste like the sweetest treat.” He exclaimed his hands gripping her thighs devouring her. “Lucifer! I’m ready, I need you now!” She cried. 

“Look at me Chloe, you are not aloud to come until I tell you to come is that clear.” His eyes blazed red as she stared at the dark orbs. She nodded swallowing thickly. She loved this dominant side of him and secretly loved when he showed off his protective side.

“Say your mine” He growled looking down at her before entering her. He positioned himself right at her entrance making her wriggle in anticipation. “I belong only to you.” She replied as her eyelashes lowered. He smiled kissing her gently. He moved to enter her. “Ready?” He asked. She nodded anticipation flooding through her.   
“That’s my princess.” He praised and he entered her in one swift thrust. She was taken aback at how big he was and clutched at his arms breathing heavily through her nose. She buried her face I his shoulder as he thrusted into her harder and harder. “Lucifer! You’re too big!” She cried as she felt him hit her cervix.   
Chloe had done’ it plenty of times in the past, but this was unlike anything she had ever experienced before in her life. The sheer feeling of being with Lucifer was more like the wildest fantasy she had ever imagined. Her dreams of him were nothing compared to this absolute feeling of feeling complete as they were combined. “You were made for me hush love.” Lucifer soothed. He moved slower more methodically his hips rocking as hers were trying desperately to meet each thrust. 

She breathed In and out. 

She could feel him coil tighter almost like a snake ready to lash out at its unsuspecting victim ready to unleash its venom on its prey. “Lucifer’s panted his name in a desperate attempt to wait for him to release first. “Come now Chloe!” He exclaimed. She did so unleash a cry of pure estacy robbing herself of breath afterward. She looks at her love and smiles touching her forehead to his as he finishes inside of her. 

“Wow.” She whispers. He smiles. 

“You little minx, you’ve been keeping secrets from me.” Lucifer admonished. “Whatever do you mean?” She asked batting her eyes.   
“You never told me you were that good.” He said slowly easing himself out of her. She let out a muffled cry as he came out of her. She pressed her body closer to his needing to feel him up against her. They laid there for who knows how log just listening to eachother’s heart beats. “I love you.” Chloe said to him. “I love you more.” Lucifer replied kissing her forehead lovingly. He got up a little later and went to go relieve himself coming back shortly after. She was too sated to move at the moment and he reached for her lifting her effortlessly in his arms. She had heard him draw a bath for them in his master. 

“Love are you okay?” He asked. “I am now that I’m home with you.” She responded honestly. 

She was partially glad he didn’t want to do it right away a second time because she was exhausted. The events of the last few days catching up with her and exhaustion quickly taking over.   
He eased her into the perfumed bath water that was perfectly warm. She hummed her pleasure as he slid in behind her. She suggled against him and yawned. “Lucifer, I don’t know whats going to happen but I’m scared.” She confided in him. He nodded wrapping his strong muscular arms around her slender form. “I know love, I’m scared too but we will face whatever this is together. We won’t let anyone get in our way.” He promised. He looked to his black ring that he has had on since his fall from heaven and moved to slip it off. “What are you doing?” Chloe asked sleepily. The warm bath water makig her plaint ad tired. He slipped the ring on her right had. “Luci, this is yours I couldn’t possibly…” She moved to take it off but he shushed her. “This ring has kept me safe for eons and I’ve never taken it off, not once, but I think you need it’s protection more than myself right now.” He said placing a soft kiss on her cheek.   
She nodded and gazed down at the black obsidian stone that now rested on her finger and felt a sense of comfort. Whatever was going to happen they were going to face it together.


	20. are we really free?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chloe makes some changes at the precinct and becomes obsessed with the water, making lucifer extremely nervous. We also get to meet someone new.

Chapter 20- Zeus   
Zeus was peacefully resting in his domain above the clouds on Mount Olympus when he heard a shriek of terror. His beautiful wife Hera was a bit over dramatic and he rolled his eyes before deciding he should get up from his throne and see what was going on for her to make such a noise. “He did what!” She cried in irritation as her long-time friend and daughter in law Megara explained the situation to them. “ I know! He kidnapped her and expected her to just go into a union and uproot everything she knows and loves.” Zeus heard her explaining.   
“That is not for him to decide! I can’t believe this. What was he thinking, she’s pratically a mortal and so what if she has fallen for Lucifer, though I don’t know how anyone would?!” She said anger rising from deep within her. “Hera was the goddess of all living things and creation. 

She could be extremely gentle most of the time but when she was angry, she could destroy entire worlds with a flick of her finger.   
“What has you so upset wife?” Zeus asked in his deep thundering voice. 

He towered over the two women and Hera went up to his waist but he certainly did not under estimate her powerful nature.

Hera fumed pacing angrily back and forth on the golden stone floors of Moun

t Olympus. “It seems dear husband that my dear brother is meddling with true love again!!” She said exasperation ringing in her voice. 

Posideon was know for his temper, His rageful emotions showed loud and boisterous when he didn’t get his way on trivial things. 

Zeus quirked a smile. “What is he doing this time?” He asked. He rested his arm on his wife’s shoulder bringing her in for a comforting embrace.  
Something which he learned to do millions of eons ago when they first met. She loved physical contact and he learned to be close to her at all times.   
She explained what Megara said to her and they spoke for a few minutes as to what to do about this situation. 

“Well, if it’s true love then we can not meddle in this at all even he knows this.” Zeus exclaimed. “Also, Lucifer is a heavenly being, and we are Olympians, we are all related but we do not mess with their laws and customs just as they do not mess with ours. It could start a war.” He said. Hera nodded her agreement. Zeus paced and thought on what he should do. If he meddled, he could anger his brother In law, which for the most part, didn’t bother him one bloody bit. He had been a thorn in Zeus’s side for millions of years and if he was being honest, he was excited to have an excuse to smite the bastard.   
“Well husband what are we going to do about Posideon??” Her asked exasperation clear in her voice. She didn’t like anyone meedling in anyone’s happy endings let alone if they were true love ones. “I will go speak with him wife, calm yourself.” Zeus said calmingly. Hera smiled and got up on her tip toes to kiss him. “Thank you dear.” She cooed the clouds turning a bright white again. They usually turned a dark stormy grey color when Hera was in a bad mood. 

Back in LA, Lucifer and Chloe were at the precinct. Chloe was gathering up her paperwork and saying goodbyes. She felt that with the events of the last few months she needed to take a leave of absence. The police chief was totally in understanding of course, considering she was the one who said Chloe wasn’t ready to return to work yet considering what she’d been through. However, Chloe was just stubborn as a mule, and needed something to occupy her time with. She continued to fill out the time off paperwork while Lucifer was busy chatting with some other officers on the force explaining to them Chloe’s absence and how she was faring. There were bouquet’s of flowers and get well cards all over her desk from her fellow co workers.

They finally finished their chores about an hour after arriving at the station. Chloe was unusually quiet in the car. Lucifer looked at her. “Everything ok love?” he asked. She sighed. “I just feel like I’m letting everyone down. I miss work and keeping busy. I have always taken care of myself. This is just a bit overwhelming.” She said. 

He nodded. He could totally understand that feeling of having to take care of yourself, because that’s what happened when he was cast down into hell. Everyone abandoned him and he had only himself to take care of so he had to figure it out. He held her had reassuringly and sighed. “I know but we will get this all figured out, worst comes to worst, we can ….contact dad….and see what he has to say as we are immortals, he made it abundantly clear he doesn’t want anyone messing with free will and that’s exactly what is happening.” He said thinking out loud. 

 

Chloe nodded. “I tried explaining that to Posideon but he just wouldn’t listen. He was so dead set on keeping me away from you. It was like was obsessed about it.” She said. He frowned. Lucifer and Posideon had only met a handful of times that he could remember in the past eons. But they were always cordial and friendly to one another. He even helped introduce Posideon to his wife, at a Eclipse celebration one time. 

There had to be some way to get Posideon off Chloe’s back. 

They drove home in silence, Chloe wanting to spend some quality time with Trixie as well. She asked Lucifer if they could stop by and visit with Trixie and he of course agreed. He drove the two ladies to dinner at one of the fanciest restaurants in BelAir. 

Chloe nervously darted her eyes around watching for anything irregular as Trixie babbled on telling lucifer about this new show her and Maze were watching about cereal killers. “Wow, I can’t believe your mother is letting you watch that child.” Lucifer said loudly trying to get Chloe to snap out of her daydream.   
“What?” She asked. 

“I was saying you would let me watch Confessions of a murder suspect with Maze.” Trixie said admonishing her. Chloe frowned. “I don’t remember saying anything of the kind. You know you aren’t allowed to watch that kind of stuff until your fifteen.” She scolded. The waitress brought their salad appetizers and extra bread.

Lucifer drank a glass of red wine while Chloe gulped down her second glass of water. 

“Is it hot in here?” She asked. He shook his head. “I don’t think so.” He responded. She looked uncomftorbal. “I just, am suddenly feeling really hot.” She complained looking a bit pale. “Excuse me.” Chloe said getting up and going to the rest room. She hurried to the rest room and splashed cold water on her face. Immediatley feeling better after getting in the water. Maybe her powers were calling to her. This was the longest she had been away from water in almost 48 hours and she missed it. 

Never in a million years did she think she would miss being around water.

She took a few deep breaths feeling less dizzy and nauseated and left to go back to the table. Trixie was eating a slice of warm buttery bread when the waitress brought their dinners. “What do you guys say for a late-night swim after this?” She asked smirking. 

The waitress brought their dinners shortly after, Chloe dived into a fresh cut halibut and asparagus, something she hardly ever ate before, while Trix had chicken tenders and fries. Lucifer had a steak and baked potato. Something he often ordered. The night surrounded them faster than they realized, the day had gone rather quickly. Stars dotted the night sky and before they realized it was almost 10pm.   
Lucifer quirked his eyebrow and Trixie screeched. 

“Yes! That sounds like so much fun!” she gushed.

It was almost 8pm by the time they finished eating and Chloe was itching to get into the water.   
She wanted to be there. Needing to test out her powers and feel things out. Lucifer paid for their meal and thanked the waitress by giving them a generous 300$ tip. “Are you feeling okay Chloe?” He asked as they walked to the black convertible. 

 

Chloe just nodded and didn’t say much of anything else which concerned him. She was usually more talkative than this. 

He just went along with things however and shrugged it off as paranoia. He took them to a beach that was very secluded in la. It was a bit of a drive, about an hour north up by Palm Sprigs, but the water was beautiful. It was called, Seashell Cove and only the rich were allowed there. Lucifer had never been one for swimming, the thought of water made his skin crawl. He preferred firey things being used to hell and all or rain. The extremes not this liquid nonsense. 

He didn’t even drink water most of the time. Chloe however immediately got out and changed into a firey red bikini that Lucifer had bought for her on the way. Trixie wore a purple cute one piece that looked good. She grabbed the towels and followed Lucifer and Chloe to the beach. 

This was going to be interesting Lucifer thought to himself. He watched Chloe like a hawk knowing she was vulnerable after her ordeal. Maybe she just craved fresh air. He knew from being the king of torturing himself that people often craved extremes when they had undergone a tragedy. He would make a note of that he thought. Trixie and him settled their blanket and stuff along the dark beach a single light from the parking lot was their only means to see with and that made him nervous as well. He could see fine in the dark but he didn’t think Chloe could. 

“Darling be careful out there we can barley see the water.” He warned. 

“Don’t worry! I’ll be fine! I just need to be here.” She said her voice an unusual high pitch wale that made even Trixie look worried. "I will be right back!" Chloe said as she dove head first into the water. The scary part was she didn't come back up.


	21. Realizing her powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe comes into her own powers.

Chapter 21 

Chloe knew something was off at the restaurant. She started feeling dry, itchy, uncomftorbal. Her body needed water. She had a feeling they messed with her body while she was on the Olympus but she wasn’t voicing that just yet. She had to find out on her own. Lucifer was watching her with worried eyes but she just didn’t know how to explain it to him yet. She didn’t even know how to explain it herself. 

She rubbed her arms looking around the café for any kind of water available. “Excuse me, can I get a glass of water?” She asked the water walking by. She already had drunk two.   
Trixie even looked at her worriedly. “Mom are you ok?” She asked. Chloe just nodded. Her hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail that helped the itch a little bit. “Yeah sweets, don’t worry. I’ll be fine. Just thirsty.” She replied. 

“We should do something.” Trixie said. “It’s only 8pm.” She said. She was getting to that age where she wanted to stay out late with her friends. That gave Chloe an idea. “How about a late-night swim? I feel like going near the water.” Chloe said. Lucifer just watched the exchange. He was on alert. Something wasn’t quite right in Chloe’s energy. “Are you sure, It’s late and I know you’ve had a busy day.” He stated. She nodded. “I think that a swim is just what we need.” Chloe said cheerfully plastering a smile on her face. 

Ares was not a patient man. Being used to getting his way all the time had it’s benefits most of which involved having his share of women. He never settled. Ares was also a patient man, being the god of war, he was an excellent strategist, and never was afraid of going into battle. He waited patiently off the coast for Chloe. Unbeknownst to her, when she was imprisoned on the Olympus, her mind was warped, making her completely in need of being near the water at all times. When she would stray too far her body would start to betray her, so, all Ares had to do was wait for her to come to him. Also, beings that she was half immortal, and related to the sea god, meant she would have to be close to water in order to survive. That was just how it went. 

Ares set up the spot that he knew she would be at and waited. She was beautiful as women were, but he preferred his bed partners submissive and not feisty like she was. He would have to train that out of her he thought to himself. He also didn’t much care for water, he preferred land and vast fields where he could oversee his domain. They would have to figure that out as well. He refused to live next to the ocean. 

He waited for what seemed like five hours or so, before he saw a pair of car headlights make its way into view. There they were. He grinned in the dark as he saw her approach the beach. Her eyes were unfocused and glazed over, but her hair was pulled back in a long sleek ponytail. Posideon had set a tracker on her left ankle while she was on the ship so he could keep track of her ever since her arrival, it was so small and minute she wouldn’t have noticed it on her so that was how he was able to track her location to this spot. 

He also saw this was the best beach in the area and figured just by happenstance they would make their way to it at some point he just didn’t know it was so soon. Areas waited patiently underwater. Hidden, shrouded in the dark unseen by any humans. It was the perfect set up. 

Chloe felt instant relief when she saw the water. She almost ran to it. A part of her was terrified that in the back of her mind she would be stuck to water for all eternity but she shoved that terrifying thought aside and just focused on the ocean Infront of her. 

Lucifer called out to her from the car but she barley heard him. She stripped down and changed into her swimsuit as fast as she could not caring who was around or what was happening around her. Her sole foucs was getting into that ocean water. Her thoughts raced. She needed to test out her powers in the ocean. It felt right.   
She looked back at Luci who was running behind her with Trixie trying to keep up, and just smiled at them before diving head first into the cool ocean water. She felt at home here. She swam farther out into the deep, when she saw something red and glowing a ways away. She tried adjusting her eyes, but by the time she saw Aries reach out for her she was already too late to escape him. She let out a unlady like scream but it was dulled out in the water, only bubbles escaping. 

Ares smiled wickedly and reached out grabbing her shoulders. She kicked hard and knocked him back hard. A burst of light flew from her hands propelling her above water and back on shore.   
“What in the bloody hell.” Lucifer exclaimed running to her. She had made it a few yards from where they were. Chloe was coughing up sea water. “Chloe! Are you okay?” Lucifer asked rushing over to her and bending down next to her. She was unhinged. Her eyes focused on her predator in the water. “Ares!” She cried pointing to the sea. Lucifer stood out and looked. “Come out and show yourself coward.” Lucifer stood bracing himself next to Chloe. Chloe stood next to Lucifer where Trix ran behind both of them. 

“Hello Samael, it’s been a long time.” Ares said appearing from the water. Lucifer bristled. He hated being called Samael and everyone knew it. “I don’t go by that name and you know it.” Lucifer replied. “ I am here for Chloe, she was promised to be mine and I always get what I want.” Ares replied shrugging non caringly. “Sorry, Chloe belongs to no one. She is my true love, so there fore your presence here is void.” He said stepping Infront of her. Chloe felt the power swelling within her. She loved the feeling now getting comftorbal with her own skin. Her new skin.

“Go tell Posideon I wish to have nothing more to do with him.” Chloe said taking lucifer’s hand in hers. She wasn’t afraid anymore. She had to face her grandfather sooner or later so she figured now was as good a time as any. Ares laughed, a mechanical deep laugh that shook her to her core. “ I am sorry but I can’t do that. Suddenly he launched himself at Lucifer reaching for his throat. Lucifer jumped in the air after him landing a punch on his jaw. Ares head snapped back and they landed in a heap on the beach. 

“Run Chloe!” He yelled as the two engaged in epic fighting. Chloe winced as Ares punched Lucifer straight in the ribs making him grunt painfully. He in turn twisted around grabbing Ares from behind and snapping his arm back behind his back yanking painfully while kicking him in the side. She wasn’t going to run though. She was done playing the victim. She balled her fists and trusted in herself and her powers. She listened to the rhythm of her heart and let the power flow through her. Launching a series of fire balls from her hands she was shocked at how hot and powerful they were, they shot straight at the two boys landing right on Ares making him yell angrily. 

The two were so stunned they stopped and looked at Chloe who was in a fighting stance a few yards away. “Go away Ares!” She yelled. He glared at her. “No one tells me what to do.” He said stalking her. She launched two more fire balls at him making him stumble and creating angry red welts on his chest. He looked down shocked. “You can’t injure me. I’m immortal.” He explained stunned. “I am half immortal, therefore I can.” She responded smirking. 

Suddenly two beams of light flew towards them making the sky around them illuminate brightly. 

The darkness of the night made it hard to so see so Chloe had to shield her eyes from the illuminated beings. A dark haired main with a long silver beard appeared as well as a beautiful young-looking dark-haired woman with a Grecian dress on. “Ares what in blazes are you doing causing chaos in the human world?” the older male spoke glaring at him. Lucifer ran over to Chloe looking her over and checking for any injuries. When he was satisfied, she was unharmed he locked her to him wrapping his arm tightly around her. Trixie moved behind her mom burying herself in her back.

“Posideon promised me a bride and I’m cashing in Zeus. What are you doing here?” he asked folding his arms over his chest. “My brother has no right to promise you anything especially when it comes to immortals! You know that Ares!” Hera screeched. Anger radiating off her. 

“Hello Lucifer, it’s been a long time.” Zeus said stepping over to Lucifer and extending his hand. “Hello Zeus. It has been.” Lucifer replied shaking it back. Chloe was gaping her mouth hanging open. The leader of the gods was standing right Infront of her.


	22. Ultamatium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe makes a final decisions about weather to remain a immortal or return to being human. Lucifer and Ares face off.

Hi guys- So sorry i had to take a break from this story but I am back now to finish it. I had to sit and think on how i wanted this story to end :) I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 22  
Zeus was the king of the gods. His powers beyond reproach. He was only here at the behest of his wife Hera. Seriously, he had better things to deal with then his brother in law’s foolish behavior. “I hear Posideon has been giving your fiancé a hard time.” Zeus drawled on the beach. Ares stood to the other side of them quietly not wanting to anger his king. Lucifer nodded pulling a frightened Chloe to his side closely. “Maybe we should take this meeting somewhere more private?” Lucifer offered his home. He told Chloe to put her around his waist and she did so hold on tightly. Trixie ran up behind and wrapped her arms around his right side. The group took to the sky and immediately headed back to Lucifer’s pent house.  
When they got to the balcony Lucifer landed first setting Chloe and Trixie down gently.   
“Maze was already there waiting with her arms crossed over her shoulders pacing. “What took you guys so long, I was flipping out over here with worry.” She growled at Lucifer who just rolled his eyes. “It took a little longer than expected Maze, cut us a break here, plus Chloe had a little incident in the ocean.” He said nodding to Ares. She took a fighting stance ready to pummel the god of war.   
“Ammenadeal, glad you could join us too brother.” Lucifer said as the elevator door pinged open. The archangel entered, bringing with him Dr. Linda who flung herself into Chloe’s waiting arms. “Oh my god I was so worried about you.” She cried. “I’m okay.” Chloe replied feeling her heart flutter at her friends worry. “Excuse me, we have some immortal crisis to discuss.” Ares shouted finally getting everyone out of their thoughts. Zeus turned to the god of war and glared at him. “You were promised something you have no right to. There is nothing to discuss.” Zeus declared with a wave of his hand. “But her powers. She is half immortal; therefore, she needs to be with an immortal.” He complained. No one questioned Zeus and if you did you were destroyed with a lightning bolt a few seconds later. Chloe saw Zeus briefly clench his fist and take a few calming breaths.   
“Look, I was informed by my wife, who was very upset on this issue.” Zeus said looking back to see Hera standing peacefully behind him. “Posideon is always up to some nonsense, he will eventually get over you and find someone else new to torment.” She said walking up next to her husband. “Is it true that I’m related to him then?” Chloe asked hesitantly. Lucifer’s hand encircled hers protectively and he rubbed soothing circles around her palm calming her. Hera nodded. “It would appear so. I had Hermes do some digging on you while you were dealing with your irritating great great, oh whatever, great grandfather, and it seems your blood runs in our veins, so that is why you feel suddenly such a strong affinity for water.” She explained.   
“So, what happens now? I need to be near the water, or I feel like I will go crazy.” Chloe said worry still etched in her tone. “I will take care of my idiot brother.” Hera supplied. “If you wish to remain human, I’m sure that my dear husband can arrange this, but once an immortals’ powers are taken away for good, there is no going back.” She cautioned. Linda, Maze and everyone waited with baited breath to see what Chloe’s response was.   
Ares was angerly fuming quietly to the side, and Dan came bursting through the door with Ella a few minutes later. “What’s going on?!” Dan asked stepping up next to Linda who shushed him. He was amazed at the God’s he saw before him. Ella stood silently as well holding his hand.   
Zeus turned to Ares and spoke to him quietly while he let Chloe decide what she wanted to do. She turned to Lucifer and took his hands in hers. “Lucifer, I just wat to be with you. I don’t want magical powers, or the ability to breathe underwater. Wherever you are, is where I want to be.” She said. Lucifer nodded smiling. He couldn’t believe this beautiful woman actually loved him. Truly no one had ever loved him in all the centuries he had lived. “I want whatever you want my love.” Was his reply. She nodded and turned back to Zeus. “I’d like to be turned back into a human.” Chloe said. Everyone sat in stunned silence not expecting that answer. “Are you sure child?” Zeus asks staring down at her making her nervous. His mere presence is enough to make her palms itch uncomftorbal.   
Lucifer pulls her to his side reassurance flowing through his veins. She nods before looking up to him one more time. “When I wave my hand all your powers will go away. You will still be a princess of course, and always be able to contact us should you need our assistance, but you will remain human in this human world for the rest of time.” Zeus said. Everyone watched in stunned silence as he waved his hand a glow of white light emitting Chloe and Lucifer. Chloe lifted off the ground was spinning as her powers left her body. Lucifer was worried for her. He wanted to rush to her side, but held his ground as Zeus completed doing his work.   
Hera stood by her husband smiling proudly at her choice. Chloe finally returned to the ground and collapsed into Lucifer’s embrace. He looked up worriedly at Zeus. “Is she okay?” he asked, as he looked down at her sleeping form. Zeus nodded. “She will take a few days to recover from the loss of power. She will probably feel like she has a cold, but once she gets back to her regular self she can resume her life as it was. All of this chaos will go away.” He said. Lucifer thaked him. Ares stepped forward and said goodbye to Lucifer. “I will leave you all alone from now on, Posideon owes me big time and I always get what I deserve.” He said, as he took to the air to go after his revenge.   
Everyone said their goodbye’s, Hera walked up to Lucifer and gave him a soft hug. “You deserve happiess just like everyone else Lucifer. You were given a bad card In this life. I think you deserve the world.” Hera said warmly. Lucifer smiled at the woman. She was beautiful and wise as her reputation was. “Thank you Hera. For everything. I don’t know what would have happened without you.” Lucifer said honestly.   
They said their goodbye’s and saw everyone out of the balcony. “Where’s Trixie?” Lucifer asked as Chloe sat on the couch. She looked nothing short of regal her long blonde hair flowing in waves down her shoulders. She looked more relaxed than she had in this entire journey. Her smile warm and gentle. “She wanted to go home with Dan and Ella.” She replied. Lucifer joined her side instantly wrapping her up in a warm hug and sweet kiss. “I can’t believe you chose the human way.” Lucifer said In all honesty. Chloe shrugged. I wasn’t meant to be that kind of immortal. I am okay with just being me.” She replied smiling. Lucifer nodded. We can still have an amazing life.” He said. She nodded. “Oh I plan on it.” She replied kissing him sesually. They spent the remainder of that night locked in eachother’s arms. Lovers desperate for the comfort only they could provide.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and Review! Thanks so much!


End file.
